Beyblade Over Heart Or Heart Over Beyblade?
by daydreamer150
Summary: Sweet Kaze Hiwatari is Kai's younger sister.Got locked in a cold dark room by her grandfather at a young age,released when she was finally 15 and falls in love with Ray but finds out he's already in a relationship.You'll find out more when you read.
1. Chapter 1

"**Heart Over Beyblade? Or Beyblade Over Heart?"**

**Me: Hey people! Look this is the first fanfic I've posted in so please deal with me and my… companion, Hale. Hale: Any bad reviews then prepare for some painful ass-kicking. Me: she didn't mean that. Hale: yes I did. Me: Shut up! Anyway, this is a TalaXOC pairing, some characters may seem OOC but I had no other choice! Hale: chapters are divided by songs so it's also a songfic. Me: I don't know how to make chapters… deal with me! The song Since You Been Gone is by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Chapter 1: Since You Been Gone**

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_

Kaze's POV:

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

For 15 years I've been locked away in a dark room by my own grandfather. I was never loved by him. I was never allowed out the room, heck it was even locked. The room was as dark as the night, the only light came from a small window. I always look out that window whenever I'm sad, depressed or feeling alone. Because every time I look out the window I think about my brother, he's a year older than me, we were separated ever since I was 1 and he was 2. That's all, I only knew him for a year, and those 12 months were my happiest days. I received my first beyblade at the age of 6, Delta, my one and only friend in the world. I trained everyday, privately in my room. Everyday my instructor, Boris Balkov would come in my room to train me, once, I refused to do what he said, and he did something horrible to me. I never knew what rain felt like. I never knew much about the world, never set free until one day. An old man entered my room, a reassuring smile on his face. He brought me out the world, the brightness blinded me for a while but I soon got used to it and saw a different surrounding The man's name was Mr. Stanley Dickinson. He asked me to join his beyblading team, the Bladebreakers. I agreed to this offer with a smile.

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

Normal POV:

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

"Hey guys, have you heard about the news?" Tyson, a navy-blue haired Japanese guy said.

_Is how I picture me with you_

"News? What news?" Max, a blond haired American guy asked.

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

"About the new member, Mr. D said she's coming today," Tyson replied.

_But since you been gone_

"What her name?" Ray, a black haired Chinese asked.

_I can breathe for the first time_

"I don't know, Mr. D didn't really give me much info, he juts said we'll be having a new member today," Tyson said scratching his head.

_I'm so moving on_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hilary, a brown haired Japanese girl asked entering the dojo.

_Yeah, yeah_

"Hey Hil, where's Chief?" Ray asked.

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

"He went with Grandpa to pick up Mr. D and the new member at the air port," Hilary replied.

_Since you been gone_

"I see, hey has anyone seen Kai?" Max asked.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

"He's on the roof," Ray replied.

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

"No seriously Ray, where's he?" Max asked again.

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

"No really, he's on the roof," Ray replied again.

_How come I'd never hear you say_

"Fine then, just fool around," Max said folding his arms.

_I just wanna be with you_

"I'm not lying! He's on the roof!" Ray insisted.

_Guess you never felt that way_

"He's right Max, Kai's on the roof," Tyson said.

_But since you been gone_

"Not you too," Max said. All of the sudden a silver-gray haired Russian guy jumped down the roof.

_I can breathe for the first time_

"Do you believe me now?" Ray asked.

_I so moving on_

"Kai what were you doing on the roof!" Hilary said. Kai said nothing and leaned on the wall folding his arms and closing his eyes.

_Yeah, yeah_

"Hey dudes! We're back with the newbie!" Grandpa, Tyson's grandfather said. he was with Kenny or Chief, a brown haired Japanese boy with glasses and a girl with long silver-gray mid-waist hair, crimson eyes and two light-blue triangles, one on each side of the cheek, like a girl version of Kai.

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

"Hey Kai, this girl kinda looks like you," Tyson said. Kai opened his crimson eyes that met with the girl's. They both seemed to be shocked when they saw each other.

_Since you been gone_

"K-Kai…" the girl said.

_You had your chance, you blew it_

"Kaze…" Kai said.

_Out of sight, out of mind_

"You know each other?" Max asked. The girl dropped her bag and ran to Kai hugging him crying tears of joy.

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

"I've missed you brother," the girl whispered.

_Again and again and again and again_

"BROTHER!" everyone said in shock. Kai gently pulled the girl away from him and wiped way her tears.

_Since you been gone_

"Don't cry Kaze, and uh… I missed you too," Kai said.

_I can breathe for the first time_

"Yo Kai, could you please explain why you never told us you had a sister?" Tyson asked.

_I'm so moving on_

"Because it was none of your business Granger," Kai bit.

_Yeah, yeah_

"Kai don't be mean," the girl said.

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

"Um… mind if we have a proper introduction?" Max asked.

_Since you been gone_

**Me: that's about it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Hale: before I kill her for stealing my chocolate, the name 'Kaze' was made up by her friend Trish. Me: oh yeah! Thanks Trish for giving me the name! Sorry that I didn't ask you that I could use the name! Hale: better run before I kick your ass. Me: sorry the title's kidna long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back again! Hale: I hate school... Me: I know... the song 'Because Of You' is by Kelly Clarkson, not that Filipino version of 'Because Of You'... but I do like it a little...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Because Of You**

_I will not make_

"Oh all right, I'm Kaze Hiwatari, Kai's younger sister," the girl said.

_The same mistakes that you did_

"So, how old are you? I'm Tyson Granger by the way," Tyson said.

_I will not let myself_

"I'm 15," Kaze said.

_Cause my heart so much misery_

"I'm Max Tate," Max said.

_I will not break_

"Ray Kon's the name," Ray said.

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

"Hilary Tatibana," Hilary said.

_I've learned the hard way_

"And Kenny, but you could call me Chief, that's what everyone calls me," the guy with glasses said.

_To never let it get that far_

"I'm Tyson's Grandpa, call me Grandpa," the elderly man said. "Well I need to go dudes, my kendo will be arriving any moment now, bye!" Grandpa said.

_Because of you_

"Bye Grandpa!" Tyson said as he left. "So uh… Kaze, could you… tell us about yourself?" Tyson said.

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"Oh uh… I'm not really sure I want to…" Kaze said shyly.

_Because of you_

"Come on, don't be shy, just tell us your hobbies, past, you know, stuff like that," Hilary said.

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"All I do is beyblade and well… daydream… I don't have that much hobbies and I don't really like to talk about my past…" Kaze said.

_Because of you_

"Oh come on! Don't be like your bro who's all hush-hush about his past!" Max said. Kai glared at him.

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

"Got a problem with that Tate?" Kai hissed.

_Because of you I am afraid_

"No… no…" Max said in fear.

_I lose my way_

"Max the only reason why he didn't tell us about his past was because it was a dark one," Ray said.

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

"You mean he told YOU!" Tyson said in shock.

_I cannot cry_

"Well he is the only one I could trust," Kai said.

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

"He's right Ty, you can never be trusted," Hilary said.

_I'm forced to fake_

"What was that!" Tyson said twitching angrily.

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

"You heard me, you're not trust-worthy," Hilary said

_My heart can't possibly break_

"Why I outta… at least I'm not a bossy witch like you!" Tyson said.

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"How dare you! I'm class president! I could make you clean the classroom every time I want if you insult me again!" Hilary said.

_Because of you_

"I do not care! Plus it is true!" Tyson said.

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"And you're a big fat pig with no manners!" Hilary said. The two continued fighting.

_Because of you_

"There they go again…" Kenny said and sighed as Ray shook his head.

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"So Kaze, where are you going to school?" Ray asked.

_Because of you_

"Um… the school near my brother's all-boys school I guess…" Kaze said.

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

"Cool! Me and the others school there too! You're gonna love it there, the people are really nice," Ray said,

_Because of you I am afraid_

"I'm glad to hear about that," Kaze said smiling. Ray blushed slightly.

Author: Looks like someone's developing a cute crush on Kaze.

Reader: It's me again!

Author: Oh come on! Could I have another reader here!

Reader: teary eyes you don't like me? sniffs waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Author: no! I like you! Uh… please don't cry! Anyway on wit the story as I calm this reader down before people start staring at us…

_I watched you die_

"Do you want me to show you around school?" Ray said. He turned to Kai. "You don't mind right?" Ray said.

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

"Not at all, you are my best friend and the seniors have different schedules from the juniors," Kai said.

_I was so young_

"So, what do you say Kaze?" Ray asked. Kaze nodded blushing slightly.

_You should've known better than to lean on me_

"Are you guys done yet?" Kenny asked the fighting two.

_You never thought of anyone else_

"Shut up!" the two said and continued fighting with each other.

_You just saw your pain_

"Okay…" Kenny said in fear. Max put a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

"It's all right Chief, I know how you feel," Max said.

_For the same damn thing_

"Would you two shut up! We have to train first, now if you two won't do what I say then you're both dead," Kai said. Tyson and Hilary stopped fighting.

_Because of you_

"Y-yes sir…" the two said.

_Because of you_

"Hey Kaze, you want to blade with me?" Tyson asked. Kaze juts nodded. The positioned themselves. "One question," Tyson said.

_Because of you I am afraid_

"What it is?" Kaze said.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"Do the blue triangles run in the family?" Tyson said.

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Uh… Tyson?" Max said.

_Because of you_

"Yeah?" Tyson said. Max pointed to Kai who was twitching two times and Tyson gulped seeing him this angry. "Um… never mind…" Tyson said.

_I try my hardest juts to forget everything_

"Okay, 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Ray yelled and the two launched their beyblades.

_Because of you_

"DRAGOON! PHAONTOM HURRICANE!" Tyson yelled as his white beyblade made an attack.

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

"FLAME BARRIER DELTA!" Kaze yelled as her light-blue beyblade defended itself. "DELTA! FLAME THROWER ATTACK!" Kaze yelled as Delta made an attack.

_Because of you_

"DEFEND WITH TORNADO WALL DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon defended itself. "GO DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled summoning the blue dragon out of its beyblade.

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

"NOW DELTA!" Kaze yelled summoning the red phoenix sibling of Dranzer out of its beyblade.

_Because of you I am afraid_

"Wow, she has a bit beast too," Max said.

_Because of you_

* * *

**Me: and that's chapter 2 everyone! please be nice and review! I am still a beginner at this! Hale: you didn't do your homework yet you know. Me: shoot! gotta go before i get grounded! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: yay! no school tomorrow! Hale: yeah but there's still the 'Linggo Ng Wika' and you and the rest of the dance troop members have to do an intermission number and you volunteered for a piko contest. Me: how come you always ruin the fun! Hale: it's my job, song's by Kelly Clarkson.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Addicted**

_It's like you're a drug_

"Isn't it obvious?" Hilary said.

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

"PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon made an attack.

_It's like I'm stuck_

"DEFEND WITH FLAME BARRIER!" Kaze yelled as Delta defended itself. "FLAME THROWER ATTACK!" Kaze yelled as Delta made an attack.

_It' like I'm running from you all the time_

"DEFEND WITH TORNADO WALL!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon defended itself. "FINISH HER DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon attacked while letting out an angry roar.

_And I know I let_

"DELTA!" Kaze yelled and Delta attacked while letting out an ear-piercing screech. At the end, Kaze won.

_You have all the power_

"Tyson… lost…" Max said. Kaze went up to her brother.

_It's like the only company I seek_

"Was that okay?" Kaze asked innocently.

_Is misery all around_

"I… I can't believe I lost to a newbie!" Tyson said. Kai smirked.

_It's like you're a leach_

"You did more than okay little sister," Kai said. Grandpa went in.

_Sucking the life from me_

"Hey dudes and dudettes! It's lunch time!" Grandpa said.

_It's like I can't breathe_

"Okay Grandpa, come on Kaze," Tyson said and they all went in to eat lunch.

_Without you inside of me_

"Hey guys, there's news from Mr. D," Grandpa said.

_And I know I let you_

"What is it?" Hilary asked.

_Have all the power_

"You're all invited to his Christmas party, ya'll have to dress into nice clothes, especially you Tyson," Grandpa said.

_And I realize I'm never gonna_

"What! But I do dress nice!" Tyson said. After lunch, Kaze was just looking out the window watching the snow fall.

_Quit you over time_

"Hey Kaze," Hilary said.

_It's like I can't breathe_

"What is it Hilary?" Kaze asked pulling her gaze away from the window.

_It's like I can't see anything_

"Do you want to go shopping for some clothes?" Hilary said.

_Nothing but you_

"Shopping? What's that?" Kaze asked blinking. Hilary gasped.

_I'm addicted to you_

"You don't know what shopping is!" Hilary said in shock. Kaze shook her head. "You haven't been out haven't you?" Hilary said.

_It's like I can't think_

"No… I was never allowed out my room…" Kaze said.

_Without you interrupting me_

"Never?" Hilary said and Kaze nodded her head. Hilary got a chair and sat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it with me? I could be your best friend," Hilary said putting a hand on Kaze's shoulder.

_In my thoughts_

"Best friend?" Kaze said and Hilary nodded. Kaze smiled. "All right," Kaze said and turned to the window. "Well I was locked in a dark room ever since I was just a child, I have never been allowed out, the only ay I knew how to beyblade was because my instructor would come in my room everyday to train me, he was a harsh man, he gave me endless training from 6:00 am to 6:00 pm, no breaks, only when it' breakfast, lunch and dinner," Kaze explained.

_In my dreams_

"Oh, so you've never been out the room?" Hilary said and Kaze nodded. "I see, well, come on! I'll teach you how to shop," Hilary said and the two went to the mall. "Just look for clothes you like and buy them, try them on first before buying them," Hilary said.

_You've taken over me_

"All right," Kaze said.

_It's like I'm not me_

"Here I'll help you, hey how about this one, come one try it on," Hilary said and pushed Kaze in the dressing room. Kaze came out wearing a white halter-top, a light-blue hoodie, a white skirt, white sandals and a pair of white barrettes with two light-blue flowers on each barrette.

_It's like I'm not me_

"Wow Hil, this… this outfit's great!" Kaze said.

_It's like I'm lost_

"I knew you'd love it," Hilary said smiling.

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

I picked out something for you too but… I'm not sure you will like it…" Kaze said looking away sheepishly.

_It's like you're a ghost_

"Come on Kaze, don't be shy," Hilary said.

_That's haunting me_

"Oh all right, well, here," Kaze said and gave her the clothes she picked out for her. Hilary went in the dressing room and tried it on. She came out wearing a white head band, pink tank-top, white long skirt and white sandals.

_Leave me alone_

"Kaze you've out done yourself! I love this outfit!" Hilary exclaimed.

_And I know these voices in_

"Really?" Kaze said.

_My head are mine alone_

"Of course! I am definitely buying this!" Hilary said. Kaze smiled.

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

"I'm buying the outfit you picked out for me too," Kaze said. The bought the clothes and went back to Tyson's dojo.

_If I don't give you up now_

"Hey girls, wanna join?" Ray asked.

_It's like I can't breathe_

"Join what?" Hilary said.

_It's like I can't see anything_

"Truth or Dare," Tyson said.

_Nothing but you_

"Sure, come on Kaze," Hilary said.

_I'm addicted to you_

"I don't know Hil…" Kaze said.

_It's like I can't think_

"Come on, the games simple, if you pick truth someone asks you a question and you have to be honest, if it's a dare you have to do it or you'll suffer the consequences," Hilary said. Kaze thought for a while.

_Without you interrupting me_

"All right, I'm in," Kaze said smiling. The ones in the game were Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kaze. Kenny was too busy and Kai didn't want to join.

_In my thoughts_

"Okay, the rules are, no dares about suicidal things or perverted stuff and if you can't do the dare or can't tell the truth, you have to kiss Kenny," Tyson said but Kenny didn't hear what he said.

_In my dreams_

"Uh… Tyson?" Kaze said.

_You've taken over me_

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

_It's like I'm not me_

"What's a kiss?" Kaze asked. Tyson blinked.

_It's like I'm not me_

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Max said. Kaze shook her head.

_I'm hooked on you_

"It's about her past," Hilary said.

_I need a fix, I can't take it_

"Hmm… okay Ray, for your first dare, you have to kiss Kaze… on the lips," Tyson said. Ray blushed in bright red.

_Just one more hit_

"What! Why me!" Ray said.

_I promise I can deal with it_

"Because we know about your little secret," Tyson said smirking.

_I'll handle it, quit it_

"What! Only Kai knows about that!" Ray said and turned to Kai. "Kai…" Ray said.

_Just one more time then that's it_

"I didn't tell them anything, besides Ray, would I ever tell about my best friend's secret?" Kai said. "Tyson may not look smart but they found out about it," Kai said.

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

"Well you do blush around her a lot," Max said.

_It's like I can't breathe_

"Hey! What do you mean I don't look smart!" Tyson said.

_It's like I can't see anything_

"Well it is true," Hilary said.

_Nothing but you_

"You butt outta this you bossy moose!" Tyson said.

_I'm addicted to you_

"Guys, guys, don't fight again, let's just get to the game all right?" Max said.

_It's like I can't think_

"Fine," both Tyson and Hilary said and they sat back down.

_Without you interrupting me_

"Well Ray? It's either you kiss Kaze or you kiss Chief," Tyson said.

_In my thoughts_

"All right! I'll do it!" Ray said and went up to Kaze. He blushed a lot and kissed her on the lips. Kaze could also feel her cheeks heating up but she didn't know what it was called. Ray went back to his original position after the kiss and glared at the navy-blue haired boy. "Happy now?" Ray said. Tyson smirked,

_In my dreams_

"It was okay, now, who's next?" Tyson said.

_You've taken over me_

"I know, Tyson," Ray said smirking.

_It's like I'm not me_

"What!" Tyson said,

_It's like I'm not me_

* * *

**Me: well that's it people! I still have to prepare for tomorrow... Hale: get to sleep before you get grounded for staying in the internet too long. Me: yeah, yeah whatever... bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: yay! sunday at last! now i can play ragnarok! Hale: guess who's hyper again...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You heard me, so Ty, truth, or dare?" Ray asked.

"Hmm… dare," Tyson said.

"All right then, your dare is…" Ray said and whispered to Tyson about his dare.

"I can't do that!" Tyson said.

"That, or kiss Kenny," Ray said. Tyson gulped.

"I'll kiss Kenny…" Tyson muttered. Ray smirked.

"Oh Kenny, it's time," Ray said.

"Huh?" Kenny said confused. Tyson went up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Tyson went back to the laughing group of teens disgusted.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Tyson said.

"Eeeew! Tyson what the heck did you do that for! Are you gay!" Kenny said. When he said that the group laughed harder, even Kai couldn't resist but he just let out a mere chuckle.

"Shut up you guys!" Tyson said.

"I'm sorry Tyson! But it was just too hilarious!" Max said and continued laughing.

"Fine then, Max, truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm… truth," Max replied bravely.

"Okay, did you really make-out with Ray on Brooklyn's party?" Tyson asked.

"Okay this is what really happened," Max said and flash-backed.

Flash-Back:

"Hey Ray, Max, you two up for a drinking contest?" Brooklyn, an orange haired guy asked.

"Sure, what do you say Max?" Ray asked.

"I don't know Ray, he's a senior and we're only juniors," Max said.

"Come on, it's just for fun," Ray said.

"Oh all right," Max said and joined Ray and Brooklyn. Brooklyn already had about 5 glasses when he slumped on his chair drunk. Max was lying on the floor not finishing his 3rd glass and Ray was also slumping on his chair drunk.

"Ray, Max, come on it's time to go," Kai said.

"Come on Brooks," Garland, a silver haired guy and one of Brooklyn's friends said.

"But I don't wanna go home!" Brooklyn said.

"Me either!" Ray and Max said.

Come on guys," Garland said.

"NO!" the 3 said and Brooklyn hit Garland on the nose making his nose bleed.

"Ah! My nose!" garland said holding his bleeding nose.

"Quick guys! Make a run for it!" Max said and the 3 drunk boys ran from the 2.

"Garland we have to stop them!" Kai said.

"Yeah! Brooklyn's gonna pay for my nose!" Garland said clenching his fists after bandaging his nose.

"Remember Gar, they're drunk, they didn't really mean it," Kai said.

"Yeah whatever, lets just find them," Garland said and they went off to look for the 3 drunk boys. "I'll look on Brooklyn's mansion, you check the garden," Garland said.

"Sure," Kai said and they looked. At Garland's patrol he was walking pass the halls looking for any of the 3 boys. As he was walking, he saw Brooklyn wearing only his boxers and white sleeveless shirt dancing on the table singing very off-key. Garland sweat-dropped.

"Ugh… man… you are definitely not having anymore drinking contest," Garland said. He got some rope and crept up to Brooklyn. He tackled him and tied him up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Brooklyn said.

"And let you run around drunk?" Garland said and shook his head. "I'm not letting that happen," Garland said and pulled Brooklyn to find Kai and see if he found the other 2.

"Oh… my… God…" Brooklyn said.

"Huh? What?" Garland said and looked at Brooklyn's direction. There they saw Ray and Max making-out. "HOLY COW! OH GOD! MAX! RAY!" Garland said. Max and Ray stopped and they were shocked.

"You're not a pretty blonde girl!" Ray said.

"And you aren't a super sexy girl with long silky black hair!" Max said.

"Did anything happen?" Kai asked.

"You don't wanna know," Garland said.

* * *

**Me: end of chapter 4! sorry if you think it was kinda short... i had to rush because my mom says i'm spending too much time on the computer... anyway, i'd like to thank the following for thier lovely reviews! ()**

**kurama-is-cute: ok i'll try to write more if i have the time,my parents aren't taht strict about me.()**

**Reis1gurl: thanks for the warning!too bad your story got deleted... i'll try to write chapters without the songs.()**

**morjonse: yeah Ray being in a relationship does sound cliche and all but i had no other choice.this is a TalaXOC pairing after all,but thanks for the review!()**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: yehey! no classes tomorrow! Hale: but you can't play ragnarok tomorrow. Me: oh shoot... Hale: hehe... i love making your life miserable...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Hate Myself For Losing You**

"But—"Kai said but was interrupted.

"Let's just get these three to bed," Garland said.

"Oh all right," Kai said.

End of Flash Back

Kai chuckled. "So that's what happened," Kai said.

"Why? Is it bad when two boys kiss?" Kaze asked.

"Yes Kaze, it is," Hilary said.

"So is girl to girl," Ray said.

"Oh okay, I get it now," Kaze said and smiled. Tyson elbowed the blushing neko-jin.

"Pretty cute huh?" Tyson teased.

"Shut up Ty," Ray said.

"Okay, now, my turn to choose," Max said and looked at each of them. "Kaze," Max said. "Truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Um… dare," Kaze said smiling.

"Okay…" Tyson said snickering.

"Just a warning Tyson, if you're thinking of playing around with her clueless attitude you're so dead, I promise," Kai said glaring at the Japanese boy. Tyson gulped.

"Um… all right Kai… uh Kaze I… dare you to kiss your own brother!" Tyson said. "On the cheek, okay?" Tyson said.

"Okay, brother," Kaze said and went up to Kai.

"Oh no! I don't do kisses!" Kai said.

"But I'm your own sister, plus I know I was just a one-year-old but I know a certain two-year-old brother of mine used to kiss me good night every night," Kaze said smiling.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Tyson said mockingly.

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai bit and Kaze kissed him on the cheek.

"There, that wasn't hard now was it?" Kaze said smiling. Kai smiled back at his sister.

"Yeah, I guess," Kai said and Tyson gasped.

"Kai can smile! Holy cow that's a miracle!" Tyson said acting surprised. Kai's smile turned into a glare as he faced Tyson.

"At least my smile isn't with yellow teeth," Kai snapped.

"What! Hey! My teeth are white! I brush them everyday!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kai said. Grandpa came in the room.

"Yo dudes and dudettes, it's getting late, ya'll should hit the sack now," Grandpa said.

"All right Grandpa, come on guys let's go to sleep," Tyson said.

"Hey! Hilary didn't even get to do a dare or tell a truth!" Max said. Hilary smirked.

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones," Hilary said.

"You mean we're sleeping here?" Kaze asked her older brother.

"Yeah," Kai said.

"You mean we live here?" Kaze asked confused.

"Um… no…" Kai said.

"Then why are we gonna sleep here?" Kaze asked again. Kai sighed.

"It's called a sleepover Kaze," Kai said.

"Oh… what's that?" Kaze asked and Kai fell in anime form.

"It's when someone sleeps in a friend's house for one night or more," Kai said.

"Oh… okay now I get it!" Kaze said smiling.

'I am so blaming Grandfather for Kaze's clueless attitude,' Kai thought. The next day Kai woke up first and went out to the backyard in his winter clothes. He found his sister was also there sitting on the back porch in her winter clothes. She turned to see her older brother.

"Hi brother," Kaze said.

"Hey Kaze," Kai said and sat next to her.

"Brother, can I ask you something?" Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: chapter 5's done! well... if you guys think it was kinda short... sorry! like i said, my mom thinks i've been on the computer too long! Hale: liar, she's busy texting her boyfriend. Me: blushes i don't have a boyfriend! i'm only 12! Rey's just a close friend that's a guy! Hale: yeah, yeah whatever... Me: ugh! you are so annoying! well that's it for now guys! see ya'll in the next chap! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: so bored... Hale: I know... **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Disaster **

"All right, what is it?" Kai asked and sat next to her.

"What do you call this feeling when… you're near a person and you feel your cheeks heating up and you feel your heart beating really fast, what's that?" Kaze asked.

"Oh that's called a crush," Kai said.

"Isn't 'crush' pulverizing or pounding something to tiny pieces?" Kaze said. Kai sweat-dropped.

"Um… this kind of crush is another kind, okay?" Kai said.

"Okay, is it supposed to be a secret?" Kaze asked.

"Well technically yeah, you could only tell someone you could trust," Kai said.

"Like you?" Kaze said. Kai looked at her with a smile.

"You really trust me?" Kai said.

"You are my brother, plus Ray trusts you too," Kaze said smiling.

"Heh, well who do you have a crush on?" Kai asked. He could see Kaze blush.

"Um… Ray…" Kaze said. Kai chuckled.

"I see, well it's okay, Ray is a nice guy," Kai said.

"I have another question Kai," Kaze said.

"What is it?" Kai said.

"Why do you think Grandfather locked me in that room?" Kaze asked. Kai hugged one of his knees.

"Um… well let's see…" Kai said. He flash-backed.

Flash Back:

"Grandfather! Why are you doing this!" young Kai said.

"Brother! Help!" young Kaze said trying to reach a hand out to her brother.

"Kaze!" young Kai said trying to garb her hand but it was too late. Kaze has been locked in a dark room. Kai turned to Voltaire, his grandfather, his eyes burning with anger. "Why did you do that Grandfather! WHY!" Kai said.

"It's for good of the institution Kai," Voltaire said.

"What! I… I don't understand!" Kai said.

"Kaze is very special Kai, she has a hidden power in her ready to be released, she's too young to control it, but she'll be able to when she's fifteen, that's when we can release her Kai," Voltaire said.

"But—"Kai said but was interrupted.

"Listen to me Kai Hiwatari! We won't release her until she's fifteen no matter how much you beg! Now, get to training," Voltaire said and grabbed Kai's hand. Kai looked back on the locked door where he could hear Kaze banging on the door begging for help.

End of Flash Back

"I… don't know Kaze…" Kai said.

"Oh… I see…" Kaze said, she was a little disappointed.

"Hey you two! It's breakfast time!" Ray said calling out to the two Hiwataris. Kai got up.

"Come on Kaze," Kai said.

"All right," Kaze said and the two went on to eat.

"I guess waking up really early also runs in the family," Max said.

"Where's Tyson?" Kaze asked.

"Who cares about him? All he'll do right now is eat all our food and beg us for more," Kai said.

"Brother! Don't be mean!" Kaze said making a face.

"Hmp," Kai said and took a sip of his tea.

"Tyson's still sleeping," Max said.

"He's always like that," Hilary told Kaze. Tyson went in the dinning room.

"Hey I smell something good," Tyson said.

"Well it is Ray's cooking, of course it's good," Kenny said. Tyson sat down and joined the group eating breakfast.

"So you guys ready for the party?" Tyson asked.

"Um… what time's it gonna start anyway?" Ray asked.

"Four or five I guess," Tyson said. Let's just skip to before the party. "Hilary! Kaze! Come on! You two have already been in there for an hour already!" Tyson said banging on the bathroom door.

"We're gonna be late for the party!" Max said.

"Just a sec!" Hilary said. She opened the door. "Tada!" Hilary said and Kaze was there. As beautiful as ever, with pink lip gloss and light-blue eye shadow. The boys, except Kai couldn't help but drool over her. "Well come on! Let's get to the party already!" Hilary said.

"Uh… yeah," Kaze said. They reached Mr. Dickinson's mansion.

* * *

**Me: well that's it for chapter 6 everyone! Hale: looks like someone's becoming hyper again. Me: hope ya'll liked it! see ya in chapter 7! adios: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: back and alive! Hale: aw that's just too bad… you could've died, and that would be a good thing. Me: you're mean! Hale: like that's something new…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Together**

"Wow! Mr. D lives here!" Tyson exclaimed.

"This place is huge!" Max said.

"Hey, it's the Bladebreakers," they heard someone say. They turned to see team BEGA, Brooklyn, Mystel, Garland, Crusher and Ming-ming.

"Hey guys," Tyson said.

"Hey, who's the cute girl?" Brooklyn said smiling at Kaze. Kaze blushed slightly.

"Oh that's Kaze, our new member," Max said.

"She looks just like Kai in girl-from," Ming-ming said.

"That's because Kaze's Kai's younger sister," Tyson said.

"SISTER!" team BEGA said.

"Hey Kai you never told us about your sister and how cute she is," Mystel said.

"Hmp," Kai said.

"Hey, are we just gonna stand here and chat? Or are we gonna go upstairs and party?" Crusher said.

"I agree with Crusher, come on guys," Ray said. They went upstairs and every beyblading team was there.

"Wow! Not this is a party!" Hilary said.

"Yeah! I wonder if they have karaoke, wanna join me Hil?" Ming-ming asked.

"Um… what's karaoke?" Kaze asked.

"You don't know what karaoke is?" Ming-ming asked confused.

"Uh… she hasn't been out much, please understand," Hilary said.

"Oh I see, well come on Kaze! I'll teach you what karaoke is!" Ming-ming said.

"Ming maybe it's better if she stayed with me," Kai said.

"Don't be a kill-joy Kai! Let your sister have some fun! Who knows, maybe she might be a good singer like you," Ming-ming said. Kai's cheeks turned pink.

"What ever gave you that idea! I don't sing!" Kai said.

"Oh really? Then explain why the teachers keep on asking you to sing for an opening act on some ceremonies like our last recognition day!" Ming-ming pointed out.

"They had the wrong person! I swear!" Kai said.

"Yeah right! Don't need to be shy Kai! You could do a duet with Kaze," Ming-ming said.

"She's right Kai, no use hiding your secret talent," Hilary said.

"You could teach Kaze to sing! But I am never gonna sing because I DON'T sing!" Kai said and left.

"Sheesh, how shy could that guys get?" Ming-ming said and turned to Kaze with a smile. "Come on Kaze," Ming-ming said and went to the karaoke center with Kaze and Hilary. "Yay! There really is a karaoke center!" Ming-ming said.

"Do you know how to sing Kaze?" Hilary said.

"Well… yeah…" Kaze said turning pink.

"Okay, I won't ask you how you learned how to sing… do you wanna try first?" Hilary asked.

"No thanks, I'm… kinda shy…" Kaze said.

"Well don't be! It's all right! Don't be like your brother who keeps on hiding his talent!" Ming-ming said.

"All right," Kaze said.

"Here's the mic Kaze, go ahead and choose a song,' Hilary said as she gave Kaze the microphone. Kaze chose the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kenny Clarkson. She looked back at Ming-ming and Hilary.

"Is this okay?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah! That's a great song!" Hilary said.

"Go ahead! Sing it!" Ming-ming said. Kaze started to sing it and they were amazed on how good she was.

"Wow, she's good," Hilary said.

"so that means Kai's as good as she is too," Ming-ming said.

"Huh?" Hilary said.

"Well they are siblings," Ming-ming said.

"Yeah you have a point there," Hilary said. she turned to Ming-ming smirking. "Maybe they might be even better than you," Hilary said. Ming-ming was shocked. She clenched her fists.

"No one and I mean no one could be better than me in singing, she may be prettier than me, but she can never out-sing me," Ming-ming said. Hilary blinked.

'Oops… maybe I should back away from her a bit…' Hilary thought and she moved a little far from Ming-ming. When Kaze finished singing she went up to Hilary.

"What's wrong with Ming-ming?" Kaze asked.

"Um… she's starting to get competitive," Hilary said.

"Competitive? Competitive about what?" Kaze said.

"Singing," Hilary said. Kaze blinked.

"Singing?" Kaze said. Ming-ming stood up and faced Kaze.

"Kaze Hiwatari, I challenge you to a singing contest!" Ming-ming declared. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls. Kaze blinked.

"Singing contest?" Kaze said.

"Yeah! Whoever has the highest points will be the best singer in Tokyo!" Ming-ming said.

"Hey Kai, Ming-ming just challenged Kaze in a singing contest," Mystel told the silver-gray haired sixteen-year-old.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Tyson said. Everyone gathered to see the two girls on their contest.

"So what do you say Kaze?" Ming-ming said with a smirk. Kaze smiled.

"Hilary, you pick the singer," Ming-ming said.

* * *

**Me: chapter 7's done! Now off to chapter 8! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hale: don't mind her, she's just hyper again… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: nothing much to talk about, just that Hale's starting to like yaoi pairs. Hale: you are too. Me: no I'm not. Hale: yes you are. Me: no I'm not. Hale: yes you are. Me: while we argue, just read chapter 8 of 'Beyblade Over Heart?Or Heart Over Beyblade?'**

* * *

**Chapter 8: He Wasn't**

"Singer: Kelly Clarkson, album: breakaway," Hilary said.

"Hey Kai, I didn't know your sister knew how to sing, hell I didn't even know you had a sister," Claude, a green haired guy said. Kai didn't say anything.

"How does the contest go anyway?" Kaze asked.

"Kaze it's just simple, you just put the karaoke machine to competition mode, pick a singer and an album, then sing every song in that album, the person who has the biggest score will win," Hilary explained.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Ming-ming said and gave Kaze one of the microphones.

"Good luck Kaze," Hilary said. They had the contest, in the end, Kaze Hiwatari won. "And Kaze Hiwatari is the winner!" Hilary announced. Ming-ming dropped her microphone.

"I… I lost…" Ming-ming said and sulked in a corner. Someone tapped on her shoulder. Ming-ming turned to see Kaze, smiling brightly. "Kaze…" Ming-ming said. Kaze reached out a hand.

"That was great, I really had fun, you're a really good singer," Kaze said. Ming-ming smiled and shook hands with Kaze.

"Thanks Kaze, but you're a much better singer, you beat me in my own game," Ming-ming said.

"I wouldn't say that, we are both good singers, and I'm sure we could be good friends too, right?" Kaze said. Ming-ming nodded.

"Yeah, so, let's enjoy the rest of the party!" Ming-ming said.

"Hey have you guys seen Mr. D anywhere?" Kenny said.

"Actually no," Max said.

"Why isn't he here? This is his party," Ray said.

"Oh don't worry guys, I'm sure he's here somewhere," Tyson said.

"Hello boys," they heard someone say. They turned to see Mr. Dickinson.

"Mr. Dickinson!" they four said.

"See? I told you he was here," Tyson said.

"Where's Kai? And how's Kaze the new member?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Kai went somewhere we don't know… but he's still in the mansion… I think…" Max said.

"And Kaze's all right, she's kinda shy though," Ray said. Mr. Dickinson smiled.

"I see, well, have fun boys," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Wait Mr. Dickinson!" Kenny said.

"What is it Kenny?" Mr. Dickinson said.

"It's about the tournament—"Kenny said but was interrupted.

"Oh don't worry about the tournament, for now just have fun," Mr. Dickinson said and left.

"He's right Chief! Forget about the tournament for a while and just have fun!" Max said.

"Oh all right, if you guys insist," Kenny said.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a sec?" Emily, an orange haired girl with glasses and Max's close friend from the PPB Allstarz said.

"Sure, can you guys excuse me for a minuet or so guys?" Max said.

"Oh sure," the other boys said. Max and Emily went out on the balcony. "So… where are the Allstarz?" Max asked.

"Hanging by the food table, or trying to get some girls' attention," Emily said. Max looked and saw a white haired guy, but no Steve; he was a green haired guy and a member or the Allstarz, what could've happened to him?

"Where's Steve? And who's that guy?" Max asked.

"That's Rick, our new team captain and… Steve left the team," Emily said. Max was shocked.

"Steve left!" Max said. Emily nodded her head.

"That's why I needed to talk to you, your mom and all the rest of us want you in the Allstarz," Emily said.

"But… the Bladebreakers…" Max said but wasn't able to continue.

"Please Max? We really need you in the team," Emily said. There was silence.

"I have to think about it first Em, okay?" Max said. Emily was disappointed.

"Oh… all right…" Emily said and left. Max felt bad about it.

"Hey Emily," Max said and Emily turned to Max who was smiling. "I made up my mind, but I have to talk to Tyson about this first," Max said. Emily smiled and hugged him making the blonde blush in a light shade of red.

"Thanks Max, you don't know how much this means to your mom and the team," Emily said.

* * *

**Me: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm more hyper than ever! Hale: you had TOO much chocolate. Me: wahoooooooooooo! Me want more! Hale: no. Me: why? Hale: you already had too much. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: yay! Chapter 9! Wheeeeeeee! Me still hyper! Hale: lets just get on with the chapter, ignore her hyperness.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Happy Ending**

"Y-you're welcome Em," Max said still blushing.

"Hey Ray," Mariah, a pink haired girl said.

"Hey Mariah, something wrong?" Ray asked.

"No, I just want to talk to you about something," Mariah said.

"Oh all right, Ty, Chief, I'll be back okay?" Ray said.

"Okay," Tyson said. Ray and Mariah left the two boys.

"What is it Mariah?" Ray asked.

"Um… me and rest of the White Tigers were wondering if… you could rejoin the White Tigers." Mariah said.

"Mariah—"Ray said but was interrupted.

"Ray we really need you, Lee needs you, Kevin and Gary need you," Mariah said and paused for a while. "I need you," Mariah said turning red. Ray blushed in bright red. There was silence between the two, they can only hear music and other people chatting but not one of them uttered a word. "Okay… I understand Ray…" Mariah said and was about to leave when Ray grabbed her arm and smiled.

"My silence didn't mean that I said 'no' Mariah, I'll rejoin the White Tigers, but I have to talk to Tyson about this first," Ray said. Mariah smiled and hugged him.

"Thank Ray, this really means a lot for me and the others," Mariah said.

"No problem Mariah," Ray said hugging back. They didn't know that Kaze saw them hugging.

'What… what's this feeling? I… feel a pain on my chest…' Kaze thought and felt something stream down her cheeks, She ran to Kai who was chatting with Crusher.

"I'm telling you Kai, you should join the team," Crusher said.

"I can't Crusher, I have to stay with the Bladebreakers, plus, Kaze needs someone she could look up to," Kai said.

"Then bring Kaze with you, I'm sure she's as good as beyblading as you are," Crusher pointed out.

"Brother!" Kaze said calling out to Kai. Kai was shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"Kaze! What's wrong!" Kai asked, concerned.

"I'll just leave you two here," Crusher said and left.

"Kaze why are you crying!" Kai asked in a worried tone.

"So that's what it's called? When water seems to come out of your eyes all of the sudden? Anyway, Kai I feel like my heart's gonna break…" Kaze said. Kai wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Kaze, that feeling is called a heart-break, tell me what happened," Kai said.

"I don't think Ray likes me the way I do, I saw him with another girl, she had pink hair, I think Ray thinks she's prettier than me!" Kaze said.

"Oh Kaze… I was supposed to tell you Ray had a relationship with Mariah but I didn't want to hurt you, now look what I've done, don't cry Kaze, you ARE the prettiest girl here," Kai said smiling. Kaze stopped crying and looked at her brother with a smile.

"Thanks brother, but I don't care about who's the prettiest girl here, I just liked Ray but he already has a girlfriend," Kaze said.

"Wait, how did you know about the word 'girlfriend'?" Kai asked.

"Ming-ming and Hilary taught me, I also know boyfriend," Kaze said. Kai sweat-dropped.

'Those two girls could be an example to Kaze, I don't want that to happen,' Kai thought.

"Brother what should I do?" Kaze asked.

"Oh don't worry, these things happen, you'll actually get over it," Kai said with a smile.

"Aha! Kai! You're making your own sister cry eh?" Tyson said sneaking behind him.

"I didn't make her cry, why would I do that to my own sister?" Kai said.

"He's right you know, Kai looks to close to Kaze for him to make her cry," Hilary said.

"Oh yeah? Then why was she crying?" Tyson said.

"It's just a little heart-break, I don't think she wants to talk about it," Kai said.

"Oh you poor thing, come on Kaze, I know what'll cheer you up," Hilary said and she grabbed Kaze's arm.

"So Kai, what were and Crusher talking about?" Tyson asked.

"None of your business Ty," Kai said. Tyson made a face.

"Fine! Be your snobby self!" Tyson said and left.

"Hmp," Kai said.

The next day…

Kaze was still sleeping. "WHAT! You two are leaving the team!" Tyson said causing Kaze to wake up slowly.

"Tyson shh… you're gonna wake Kaze up," Hilary said. Tyson ignored the brown haired girl and focused on Ray and Max.

"But why guys! Why are you two leaving the team! What's your problem!" Tyson asked, shocked. Kaze was there but she didn't really show herself because she thought it might be not a very good time yet.

"Okay you wanna know what my problem is! My problem is you Tyson!" Ray said. Tyson was shocked.

"M-me?" Tyson said.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch," Ray said and left the dojo.

"Max, please tell me you're joking," Tyson said.

"I'm sorry Tyson," Max said and left. Tyson stood there, shocked. He punched the wall trying to release the anger but it didn't work. Kaze entered the room and went up to the navy-blue haired boy.

"Tyson—"Kaze said but was interrupted when Hilary put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Hilary shook her head.

"He needs to be alone Kaze," Kenny said. Kaze nodded and the three left the room.

* * *

**Me: hyperness level… dropping… dropping… Hale: knew she'd run out of energy sometime. Me: dropping… dropping… dropping… Hale: okay we get it, you can shut up now. Me: dropping… dropping… dropping… Hale: this calls for drastic measures gets some scotch tape and rope (A while later…). Hale: well that's done. Me: tied up on chair with scotch tape covering the mouth Hale: see you in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: (sighs) back from the evil clutches of school! Hale: I feel relieved too… now I'll just sit back and relax while you do your homework (lies down on bed). Me: hey! You said you'd help me this time! Hale: (turns to other side) I lied, now hurry up so I could torment you more. Me: (groans) here's chapter 10 guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forgotten**

"Ray and Max are really leaving?" Kaze asked.

"I'm afraid so Kaze," Hilary said.

"But then what're we gonna do about the tournament?" Kaze asked.

"I guess it's just you, me, Tyson and Kai," Kenny said. Kaze blinked.

"You can beyblade?" Kaze asked.

"Well yeah," Kenny said.

"Where is Kai anyway?" Hilary asked.

"He's probably on the roof again," Kaze said. The doorbell rang and Hilary got up to answer it. When she opened the door a short redheaded boy with green eyes stood there.

"Oh… it's you again… Daichi…" Hilary said.

"Where's Tyson!" the redhead said.

"Sorry but he's not in the mood for another beybattle Daich," Hilary said.

"What! Is he scared he'll lose!" Daichi said. Tyson heard this and ran to the door pushing Hilary aside.

"Hey!" Hilary said.

"What do you mean scared! I'm never scared for a beybattle!" Tyson said.

"Heheh, I knew you'd come through," Daichi said.

"I'm just not in the mood right now Daichi, not right now," Tyson said. Before he could close the door Daichi jumped on his back.

"Come on! Just one beybattle!" Daichi begged.

"Daichi how many times do I have to tell you! Not now!" Tyson said.

"Why! Where's Ray and Max anyway?" Daichi asked. Tyson bowed his head down.

"They left the team…" Tyson said.

"Really! Can I join the team!" Daichi said.

"We still have Kai, Kenny and Kaze, we could still manage in the tournament without you," Tyson said trying to pull Daichi off of him.

"Who's Kaze?" Daichi asked.

"New member, Kai's younger sister," Tyson said.

"Kai has a sister! I didn't know about that," Daichi said.

"That's what everybody says," Tyson said.

"Is she cute?" Daichi asked.

"Aren't you too young for girls?" Tyson said.

"I'm just asking, she cute?" Daichi asked.

"As I say so myself, yeah, she's more than cute," Tyson said.

"Kai," Kaze said as she joined Kai on the roof.

"Kaze! How did you get up here!" Kai asked, surprised. Kaze sat next to her brother.

"The same way you did," Kaze said smiling. Kai blinked.

"Okay… I'm not gonna ask about that…" Kai said.

"So why do you come here?" Kaze asked.

"To think," Kai said.

"What're you thinking of?" Kaze asked.

"Um… about what Crusher said last night at the party," Kai said.

"What did he say?" Kaze asked.

"He invited us to join team BEGA for the tournament," Kai said.

"But we already have the Bladebreakers, and with Max and Ray gone the team needs us," Kaze said.

"I know, that's why, I don't even trust Brooklyn, the team captain," Kai said.

"But he seems like a nice guy," Kaze said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Kaze," Kai said. There was silence.

"But Brooklyn's not a book," Kaze said. Kai fell in anime form.

"It's a saying Kaze, it doesn't mean Brooklyn's a book," Kai said.

"Oh okay," Kaze said and stood up. "Wanna go back inside?" Kaze asked.

"Sure," Kai said and the two Hiwataris went back in the Granger dojo. They went in the dining room and saw Daichi.

"Hey! You must be Kaze! I'm Daichi!" Daichi said.

"Shut up will ya!" Tyson said.

"What? I'm just introducing myself," Daichi said.

"But do you have to be so direct! Kaze is kinda the shy-type you know," Tyson said.

* * *

**Me: (sleeping on the books). Hale: (sighs)she couldn't pass the test on social studies tomorrow if she's like that, well at least she at least studied half of the book, good enough, she can cram tomorrow, social studies is one of the afternoon periods anyway, she told me to say thanks to the following for gave her two more reviews. **

**ksarap: yeah but I had no other choice since there aren't any other characters in beyblade who can sing, so I made Kaze win, thanks for the review!**

**kurama-is-cute: hey, hey, I'll write more I promise, so don't worry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I… am… gonna… die… Hale: good luck. Me: my parents are soooooo gonna kill me… my grades in the1st quarter isn't that good… Hale: it's been nice knowing you. Me: while I prepare for my grave, here's chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who Knows **

"Oh sorry, so do you have your beyblade Kaze?" Daichi asked.

"Um… yeah…" Kaze said.

"Do you want to beybattle with me?" Daichi asked. Kaze smiled.

"Sure," Kaze said. They went out and positioned themselves.

"Ready bladers?" Tyson asked.

"Ready!" both Kaze and Daichi said.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Tyson said as the two launched their beyblades. The fight wasn;'t easy, Kaze was good and Daichi was also good. It seemed like they were gonna have a tie but eventually Kaze won using one of her brother's moves, Volcano Eruption. Everyone was shocked, they all knew Volcano Eruption was Dranzer's move, not Delta's.

"But that's…" Hilary said.

"Kai's attack…" Kenny continued. Kaze defeated Daichi. They red haired boy fell on his knees with Gaia Dragoon in his hands. He made a face.

"I lost to a Hiwatari! I can't believe I lost to a Hiwatari!" Daichi said.

"Is something wrong with winning?" Kaze asked.

"No Kaze, he's just a sore loser," Tyson said.

"Sore loser! Why don't YOU beybattle me then!" Daichi said.

"What is it with you and beybattles?" Tyson said.

"Fine," Daichi said and jumped on Tyson's back again. "But could you at least put me on the team! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Daichi begged.

"Why not have a friendly beybattle for it?" they heard someone say. They saw Mr. Dickinson with a blue haired guy.

"Hey! I remember you! You're that Jin of The Gale person!" Tyson said.

"What're you doing here!" Kenny asked.

"Why, he's the Bladebreakers' new coach," Mr. Dickinson said.

"WHAT!" everyone except Kai and Kaze said.

"Why Tyson, until now you still don't recognized me?" the blue haired guy said.

"Huh?" Tyson said, confused. The guy took the mask he was wearing. Tyson was shocked. "H-Hiro?" Tyson said. The guy nodded his head with a smile. "Hiro!" Tyson said and hugged the guy. "I've missed you!" Tyson said.

"I missed you too… little brother," Hiro said.

"BROTHER!" Hilary and Kenny said. Everyone was shocked except Mr. Dickinson.

"Okay, first Kai never mentioned he had a sister who is Kaze and now Jin of the Gale is actually Tyson's older brother! What is this world coming up to!" Daichi said.

"Anyway, Mr. D you said something about a beybattle?" Kenny said.

"Oh yes, a beybattle between a present member and Daichi, well Kaze already had her turn and won so she gets to stay on the team, Kai, you don't mind do you?" Mr. Dickinson said. Kai said nothing and got his beyblade out from his pocket positioning himself for a beybattle.

"I take that as a yes!" Daichi said and positioned himself.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Tyson said and the twp launched their beyblades, The fight seemed eve at first, but it ended when Kai used one of Delta's most powerful attacks called Flame Blazer. Kai won.

"Hey! Was that a new attack?" Tyson said.

"Actually that's mine," Kaze said.

"Huh!" they all said.

"It's true, being blood related Dranzer and Delta also have a connection since their elements are both fire they can share the most powerful attacks," Kaze explained.

"Cool," Tyson said. Kai caught Dranzer and Daichi picked Gaia Dragoon up.

"Oh shoot…" Daichi said.

"Hmm… Kai can I talk to you?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Yes Mr. Dickinson," Kai said. They went in the dojo and sat in the living room. "What is it?" Kai asked.

"Kai it's not like I am not satisfied with your membership performance, it's just that I think Tyson has to get used to other members," Mr. Dickinson said.

"So you're saying that I have to leave the team?" Kai said. M. Dickinson nodded. "Okay, I'll leave the team, just one thing," Kai said.

"Yes Kai?" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Kaze has to leave with me, she needs me Mr. Dickinson and… I couldn't stand being separated from her again," Kai said.

"I understand Kai, you could bring her with you," Mr. Dickinson said. "When can you be able to find another team?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"I'm not sure Mr. Dickinson," Kai said. They went back to the backyard. That night, Kai couldn't really sleep.

"Something wrong brother?" Kaze asked.

* * *

**Me: end of chapter 11! Hale: good job, here's some chocolate. Me: yehey! (takes chocolate) hyper land here I come! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hale: how come I feel like I've just made a big mistake? Me: and thanks yet againfor another review!**

**Cai-nikz: yeah, I think you said something about starting to like Tala since he's much sweeter in my fanfic, OOC but sweet **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: me back! Hale: she has been sentenced to using the computer on days where there's no school, so better thank us for writing now. Me: ah it's not really a big deal… my eyes were starting to hurt from the computer's radiation. Hale: let's just get on with the fanfic. Me: here's chapter 12 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fall To Pieces**

"Kaze? I thought you were asleep," Kai said.

"I can't really sleep when I feel like something I'm not sure of is going on, what's wrong brother?" Kaze asked. Kai sighed.

"Kaze, we're leaving the team," Kai said. Kaze was shocked but she stayed calm.

"Why?" Kaze asked.

"We have to; I don't wanna talk about it…" Kai said.

"Oh okay, what team are we gonna join then?" Kaze asked. "What about team BEGA?" Kaze asked.

"Kaze like I said, I don't want to join BEGA, because I don't trust any of them," Kai said.

"Then where are we gonna go?" Kaze asked. Kai thought for a while.

"I think I know where, I just have to make a call," Kai said.

"All right," Kaze said and yawned. Kai smiled.

"You should go back to sleep Kaze, all right?" Kai said.

"Okay, good night Kai," Kaze said and went to sleep.

"Good night Kaze," Kai said and also went to sleep. The next day… Kai got up first and dialed someone's phone number.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Tala? This is Kai," Kai said.

"Kai? What do you want?" the guy named Tala said.

"Tala do you still have room in the team for two more members?" Kai asked.

"Um… yeah… why? What do you mean by 'two'?" Tala asked.

"Me and my sister are joining," Kai said.

"You have a sister! How come—"Tala said, he was about to say more but Kai interrupted.

"Yeah I know what you're gonna say, 'how come you never told us…' blah, blah, blah, so is it okay?" Kai asked.

"Sure, I'm sure your sister's just as good as you are," Tala said.

"Her name's Kaze, okay?" Kai said.

"Okay, okay, meet you guys at the pier at about three in the afternoon," Tala said.

"All right," Kai said and they hung-up.

"Kai?" Kaze said.

"We'll meet with someone in three in the afternoon," Kai said and looked up to his younger sister. "Don't forget to bring Delta," Kai said. Kaze nodded. Let's just skip to in the middle of training. Kai looked at his watch.

"We have to go huh?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah, come on Kaze," Kai said standing up getting his bag.

"Hey guys! Where are you two going?" Tyson asked. Kai bowed his head down and Kaze did the same.

"You two are leaving the team aren't you?" Hiro said. Kai and Kaze nodded. Tyson and the rest were shocked.

"B-but… but why?" Tyson asked.

"We're sorry Tyson…" Kaze said.

"Come one Kaze, let's go," Kai said.

"Kaze wait!" Hilary said. Kaze turned to Hilary as the brown haired girl hugged her. Kaze hugged back.

"Promise you won't forget about us Hil," Kaze said.

"I won't if you won't," Hilary said.

"Kaze," Kai said calling out to her. They let go of each other.

"Bye Kaze," Hilary said.

"See you in the tournament," Kaze said and the two Hiwatari's left. Tyson punched the wall.

"This… this can't be happening! We just lost Max and Ray and now Kai and Kaze! How could this be happening!" Tyson said. Hiro put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Ty," Hiro said.

"No it's not okay! I've just lost my three best friends and one new friend! How could we deal with the tournament with only two members!" Tyson said.

"Make that three!" someone said. They turned to see Daichi. He jumped on Tyson's back as usual. "I heard that Kai and Kaze left the team! That means I can join the team!" Daichi said.

"Oh… shoot… not the monkey… Hiro?" Tyson said looking up to his older brother.

"There's no other choice Tyson, we have to accept Daichi in our team," Hiro said.

**

* * *

**

Me: that's it for chapter 12! Since we don't really have class because all we've been doing is practice for our school's barn dance competition. Hale: do you think the freshman would win? Me: not sure… I heard the seniors' dance is really cool… anyway, thanks for yet another review!

**Canadians Generally Don't Live In Igloos: **um… does D-boys mean Demolition Boys and B-boys mean Blitzkrieg Boys? Uh… if that's right… you've found out that in this chapter, Kai and Kaze did join the Demolition Boys, hope you're satisfied with the story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: wahooo! 3rd place baby! Go freshmen! Hale: she's just happy that her batch won 3rd place in the barn dance, but it was TIED with the sophomores. Me: who cares! It's better than nothing! Anyway here's chapter 13.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Freak Out**

"Oh all right!" Tyson said.

"So I'm in the team?" Daichi asked.

"Fine…" Tyson said.

"Yes!" Daichi said, jumping. Meanwhile at the pier…

"Who are we waiting for brother?" Kaze asked.

"An old friend," Kai said.

"What team are we joining?" Kaze asked.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys," Kai said.

"Um… then why am I joining when the team's called Blitzkrieg BOYS?" Kaze asked.

"Um… don't worry uh… they might change the name," Kai said.

"Kai?" they heard someone say. They turned to see a red haired Russian wit turquoise colored eyes.

"Hey Tala," Kai said. Tala turned to Kaze who was next to Kai.

"You must be Kaze, Kai's sister," Tala said. Kaze blushed and nodded shyly. Tala turned back to Kai. "She any good?" Tala asked.

"Of course she is, she was taught by the same instructor that taught you, me and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys how to blade," Kai said.

"Fine, you two are in the team," Tala said. He turned on his heel. "Come on, the plane's waiting," Tala said.

"Where are we going?" Kaze asked.

"Back to Russia to train," Tala said.

"Russia…" Kaze said and flash-backed. 'That's the place where I got locked up in that room…' Kaze thought.

"Kaze?" Kai said making Kaze snap back into reality.

"Yes brother?" Kaze asked.

"You all right?" Kai asked.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" Kaze asked.

"Oh nothing, come on Kaze," Kai said. They went on a plane going to Russia. It took about three hours to get to Russia. When they got off the plane, Kaze felt cold.

"It's cold," Kaze said.

"You should've brought your jacket Kaze," Kai said.

"I'm sorry, are you mad brother?" Kaze asked.

"No I'm not mad," Kai said. Tala took his jacket off and offered it to Kaze.

"Here," Tala said.

"But… what about you?" Kaze asked.

"Don't worry, I'm used to the cold here, now put it on before you get sick," Tala said. Kaze blushed as she got his jacket.

"Um… thank you," Kaze said putting on the jacket.

"It was nothing," Tala said. "Now let's go," Tala continued. Kai blinked and saw his sister blushing in a cheery-reddish color.

'What's this? Has Tala Valkov gotten soft? And Kaze is blushing, could it be that they like each other? But then Tala's too harsh to have a crush, maybe I'll find out someday,' Kai thought. They got in a limo and there was a silver haired guy and a blonde one too.

"Hey Kai, that your sister?" the silver haired guy said.

"Yes, Kaze, this is Bryan and Spencer," Kai said.

"Uh… hi…" Kaze said shyly. They drove to the Blitzkrieg institution. "What're we doing here?" Kaze asked.

"This is where we're staying until Mr. Dickinson calls us back to Japan for the tournament," Tala said.

"Wait, are we gonna stay in the same room?" Kaze asked.

"No Kaze, we're going to stay in separate rooms," Kai said.

"Oh… okay…" Kaze said turning her head to one side. Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Hale: what's up with Kaze? Me: she hates being alone, remember? Dark room? Evil grandfather? Harsh instructor? Hale: oh yeah. Me: well that's it for chapter 13 guys! We still have a loooong way to go before this fic is finished! And thanks for another reviewer!**

**ksarap: **wow... I didn't know my story was that good... well, lots of other stories have been being posted lately so all the new ones get to be on the 1st page, I guess that's why people don't really see my story, thanks for the review anyway! It really helped a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: (listening to music with the headphones). Hale: as you can see, she's kinda busy right now, but she was able to write the 14th chapter though, she'll probably stop listening soon, as she would say, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Slipped Away**

"Something wrong Kaze?" Kai asked. Kaze looked up to her brother and smiled.

"Of course I am, why are you asking?" Kaze said.

"Hmm… Kaze you haven't really been yourself lately," Ka said. Kaze giggled.

"Don't worry brother, I was just thinking about stuff," Kaze said.

"All right then," Kai said.

"Come on you two, let's get inside," Spencer said.

"Come on Kaze," Kai said. In the building, Tala went somewhere to ask for their room keys, and then he came back.

"Okay guys, here are your room keys," Tala said, giving each of then their keys. "We'll start training in a few minuets, but for now, settle in your rooms," Tala said. They all went to their rooms and unpacked. Kaze finished unpacking so she just decided to sit near the window and look out daydreaming again. When she was looking out the window, all of the sudden an image of Tala came to her mind. Kaze was kinda shocked.

'Huh? Why am I suddenly thinking of Tala? Hmm… maybe I'm starting to have a crush on him… but… I'm afraid I might get hurt again…' Kaze thought. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Kaze said. It was Tala who opened the door. Kaze's cheeks turned pink, she tried her best hiding the blush but it showed anyway. "T-Tala! W-what're you doing here?" Kaze asked, stuttering. Tala scratched his head.

"Um… I was just gonna ask if… I could have my jacket back… I kinda need it," Tala said.

"Oh, sure," Kaze said. She got up from her chair getting the jacket that was hanging on the jacket rack nearby. She didn't notice that something was in her way so she kinda tripped. Fortunately, Tala caught her just in time.

"You all right Kaze?" Tala asked.

"Y-yeah," Kaze said. She looked up to him, their faces just inches away as their eyes made contact. They both turned as red as a ruby. Kaze stood up as Tala let go of her. "T-thanks for catching me," Kaze said, not making contact with Tala's turquoise eyes.

"Um… n-no problem, we're gonna start training now, you know where the training room is right?" Tala said.

"Uh… not… really…" Kaze said, still looking down at her feet.

"You don't mind if I could… walk you there right? I-it's okay with you?" Tala asked.

"Sure! W-why not?" Kaze said hiding her blush with a smile. Tala blushed even more thinking she really looked cute smiling.

"R-right! Um… let's go… now?" Tala said.

"O-okay…" Kaze said. On the way to the training room, they were really quiet to each other. They haven't been talking since.

'I bet she's one of the shy silent-types, that's kinda cute for Kai's sister… wait… did I just say she's cute? Well she is cute…' Tala thought.

"He's so quiet, maybe one of those silent-types, not really the guy to strike a conversation but then… he seems like a nice guy… and cute too…' Kaze thought. It looked like it was really silent but there were a lot of thoughts in their minds.

'This silence isn't gonna work, maybe I should start talking, being a guy and all,' Tala thought. "So Kaze," Tala said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Kaze said.

"Um… how long have you been beyblading?" Tala asked. 'Okay… that wasn't much of a question…' Tala thought.

"Since I was six," Kaze said. 'That wasn't much of a question, but that doesn't really matter,' Kaze thought. There was silence once again. They soon reached the training room.

"Well, here we are," Tala said.

"Okay," Kaze said and they went in. They saw Spencer and Bryan training together. Kaze sat next to Kai on one of the benches as Tala sat at the far end. Kai noticed that Kaze's cheeks were a little pink and so was Tala's.

"Did something happen?" Kai asked his sister.

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing happened," Kaze said.

"Then why are your cheeks pink? I know you were with Tala so why his cheeks are pink too?" Kai asked. Kaze just kept quiet. "Come on Kaze, I am your brother," Kai said.

"All right, brother, I think I like Tala," Kaze said. Kai blinked.

"Really?" Kai said. Kaze nodded blushing.

"But… I'm scared…" Kaze said.

_There you go_

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I don't want to get heart-broken again, the pain was too much," Kaze said.

"I see…" Kai said. 'Kaze might be right, Tala doesn't seem like the guy who would confess about feelings like love, poor Kaze,' Kai thought. 'If only there was a way I could prevent her from having another heart ache, but I don't know much about love myself,' Kai said. He sighed.

"Something wrong brother?" Kaze asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, just thinking," Kai said.

"Oh okay," Kaze said.

"Hey Kai," Tala said calling out to the silver-gray haired Russian.

"What is it Tala?" Kai asked.

"Wanna blade with me?" Tala asked.

"Uh… sure," Kai said. They both got up and positioned themselves.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Spencer said. The battle between the two friends wasn't very friendly at all. They were both strong and powerful that they eventually ended up in a tie.

"You did well brother," Kaze said. She turned to Tala hiding her blush with a smile. "You too Tala," Kaze said.

"Thanks Kaze," Kai said. Tala's cheeks turned pink and looked away.

* * *

**Me: that's the end of chapter 14 guys! Hope you liked it! Hale: Tala's OOC! I am soooooooo gonna kill you for that! Me: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (runs from alter-ego) well I'm kinda busy so um… bye guys as I run for my life! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: how many more chapters to go before the story ends? Hale: hmm… a lot more. Me: oh man… now that I've been sentenced to using the computer on days where there's no class… that'll take a long time… hope you guys will be patient enough to wait for new chapters for now, anyway, here's chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Losing Grip**

"Uh… yeah… thanks…" Tala said shyly. Kai blinked again.

'There he goes again, hmm… maybe he does like Kaze,' Ka thought. They head someone clap. They turned to see a purple haired man with a mask.

"Very good Tala and Kai, but not good enough," the purple haired man said. Kai's eyes burned with anger and Kaze seemed afraid of the man.

"Boris!" Kai said angrily.

"I see you still remember me Kai," the man called Boris said. He turned to Kaze smiling evilly. "Why if it isn't Kaze, I see you've finally met your… brother, can I talk to you? Privately?" Boris asked. Kaze was scared of him but she slowly got up and went out the room with him.

"W-what is it master?" Kaze asked looking down. She was shaking in fear and Boris could sense that she was scared of him. His smile grew as evil as it could get, he loved seeing people cower before him.

"I'm just gonna tell you about the rules, I wouldn't want to say it in front of the rest, I know they're tired of hearing it again and again, there won't be any unnecessary relationships, like having a boyfriend or girlfriend, this institution couldn't afford anyone getting… soft, losing a beybattle to an enemy is absolutely forbidden, train harder and you'll become stronger, no one is allowed out the institution, only when it's necessary, and you must be merciless when fighting n opponent, understand?" Boris said.

"Yes master," Kaze said still looking down. Boris held her chin making her look up to him.

"You do know what will happen if you break even just a single rule Kaze," Boris said. Kaze's eyes widened as she flash-backed on what Boris did to her when she broke one of the rules. She couldn't say anything. "I take that as a yes, you wouldn't want that to happen again do you?" Boris asked.

"No… master…" Kaze said weakly.

"Good, now I'll have to leave now," Boris said letting go of her chin and left. Kaze stood there, her head bowed down. She fell on her knees slowly sitting down, her hands holding her skirt tightly as a tear fell from her crimson eyes.

"Kaze? Something wrong?" she heard someone say. She looked up to see Tala. She wiped away her tears sheepishly.

"Nothing's wrong Tala," Kaze said. Tala closed the door and stood next to her.

"Are you sure about that Kaze?" Tala asked.

"Yeah," Kaze said and stood up, leaning on the wall next to Tala. A left-over tear escaped from her eyes. Tala searched his pocket for a handkerchief. He found one and offered it to Kaze.

"Here," Tala said.

"Um… thanks," Kaze said blushing a little as she wiped the tear with his handkerchief. Kaze gave it back to Tala. There was silence for a while. "So… what're you doing out the training room?" Kaze asked breaking the silence.

"Well… probably to get away from the sound of beyblades crashing into each other I guess, you?" Tala asked.

"I was called by Boris remember?" Kaze said. Tala kinda blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh… yeah…" Tala said sheepishly. Kaze giggled a little, she thought it was cute when Tala was like that. Someone else opened the door, it was Bryan.

"Hey guys, why does Kaze look like she just cried? Tala, you made her cry didn't you?" Bryan said looking at Tala suspiciously.

"No! I-I didn't make her cry!" Tala said.

"Oh… Kai is gonna be so angry at you," Bryan said.

"Bryan, Tala's innocent, he wasn't the one who made me cry," Kaze said.

"So you admit that you did cry and something is wrong," Tala said. Kaze fell quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it guys," Kaze said and went back in the training room. Bryan blinked.

"What's wrong with her?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not sure Bryan, but I think it has something to do with Boris," Tala said. That night, Kaze was tossing and turning in her sleep because of a nightmare. She was in a dark place, all alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kaze said. She thought she was the only one there until she heard a deep sinister laugh. Her eyes widened, she recognized that evil voice anywhere. "No…" Kaze whispered. She ran, ran as fast as she could but she felt like that someone was still catching up with her. "No! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kaze yelled addressing to the voice. Something grabbed her leg making her trip. She turned not getting up and saw fierce red eyes. She started to cry knowing what 'he's' gonna do. "Please… don't do this… I didn't do anything wrong…" Kaze said. The voice just kept on laughing coming closer to her. "NO!" Kaze yelled and she woke up sweating. Tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Kaze! Kaze what's wrong!" Kai said coming in the room. Kaze looked up to her brother.

"Kai…" Kaze said and cried on him. Kai hugged her in comfort.

"Kai? Kaze? What happened?" Bryan said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we kinda heard some shouting," Spencer said.

"Something wrong?" Tala asked. Kaze blushed hard and looked away.

"Uh… guys? Maybe… you should put on some pants…" Kai said. the three blushed as hard as Kaze since they were only in sleeveless shirts and their boxers… you know how boys are sometimes. They rushed back to their room to put pants on and went back to Kaze's room to comfort her.

"What's wrong Kaze?" Tala asked. Kaze blushed because he was still in a sleeveless shirt.

"Nothing, just… a nightmare…" Kaze said.

"I'm guessing it was a really bad one, Kaze I'm starting to worry," Kai said.

"Its okay brother, you don't need to worry, just go back in your rooms, Boris might catch us," Kaze said.

"Hmm… all right then, come on guys," Spencer said.

"But—"Kai said but was interrupted.

"Kai, we should give Kaze some time alone, don't worry so much, she'll be all right for the rest of the night," Bryan said.

"Fine then," Kai said and they all went back to their rooms. Being the last to go out, Tala looked back at Kaze worriedly before closing the door and going to his room. They practiced a lot until Mr. Dickinson called them for the tournament. Kaze was in the middle of packing when…

"Kaze…" a familiar sinister voice said. Kaze's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Yes master?" Kaze said.

"Even though I won't really be there, I will still know if you're following the rules or not," Boris said. Kaze bowed her head down.

"Of course master," Kaze said.

"Very good, we wouldn't want that 'punishment' to happen again do we?" Boris said. Kaze could feel his breath; he was really close to her.

"No master," Kaze said. Boris smirked.

"That's a good girl," Boris said and left the room.

"Kaze?" she heard someone say, she didn't really know who it was but she suspected it was someone.

"Please master, I need time alone," Kaze said.

"What do you mean? Master? Kaze it's me, Tala," the voice said. She turned and really did see Tala with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry Tala… I-I just have so much on my mind lately," Kaze said. Tala entered the room and put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Me: um… if you guys think that this fic is gonna have some lemon parts… that's not gonna happen. Hale: just lime. Me: but I don't write bad parts, it's Hale who does. Hale: so true. Me: though she doesn't really ASK for my PERMISSION I mean it is MY fanfic after all. Hale: I think you mean OUR fanfic bitch. Both: (looks at each other angrily in the eyes). Me" anyway, thanks for two more reviews!**

**ksarap: **(giggles) you really like my story don't you? Now, I'm just warning you, Hale is planning to put something lime in the fic, so don't blame me blame her, anyways, thanks for another review ksarap!


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: (sighs) I can't stop you anyway… you are right… it is OUR fanfic. Hale: so you'll let me write lime? Me: yes… but no lemon! Hale: lemon's too gross… Me: I agree… Hale: plus, it'll make the fic more dramatic, I mean the 2nd genre is drama. Me: you do have a point, anyway guys, here's chapter 16!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Complicated**

"Kaze I'm starting to worry, so are Kai and the rest, this has something to do with Boris doesn't it?" Tala said. Kaze fell quiet. "Kaze, you could always tell me, I won't tell anyone, promise," Tala said. Kaze looked at him.

"Promise?" Kaze said, Tala nodded. "Al right," Kaze said and sat on her bed and so did Tala. "I was locked in a dark room at a very young age, Boris was my mentor and would come to my room everyday to train me, a rebellious attitude started growing in me when I was 14, I tried escaping from the room I wasn't allowed out and Boris caught me, he was really mad at me that he gave me a much more worse punishment…" Kaze said, her eyes starting to fill up with tears of fear from remembering her dark past.

"Kaze, what did he do?" Tala asked. Kaze turned away from him.

"I… I can't tell you… I don't want to remember…" Kaze said, crying softly. Tala held her hand making Kaze face him and their eyes made contact again.

"Kaze I can't help you if I don't know what's troubling you, and I can't sleep if I know that I can't help you, so please Kaze, what did he do?" Tala asked. Kai looked down, her gaze no longer on Tala's turquoise eyes.

"He… he raped me! So I would never break a rule or he'll do it again!" Kaze said as more tears escaped from her beautiful crimson eyes. Tala was really shocked.

'Boris you bastard why the hell did you do that to her!' Tala thought. Tala hugged her in comfort. "Shh… don't cry Kaze, he won't do that again, I swear," Tala said.

"Tala…" Kaze whispered.

"Boris didn't have the right to do that, I'll protect you from him even if I have to risk my life for it," Tala said. Kaze's cheeks started to turn beet red and smiled.

"Thank you Tala, but… I don't want you to get hurt…" Kaze said, she was about to say more but was interrupted.

"It's all right Kaze, I'd rather suffer than let you suffer," Tala said. All the while, Kai was kinda listening by accident.

'So maybe Tala really does like Kaze, heh, well we'll see really soon, Valentine's Day is coming up,' Kai thought. He left the two. Tala let go of Kaze blushing a little, he stood up.

"Um… come on… the plane's not gonna wait for us you know," Tala said. Kaze giggled a little.

"All right," Kaze said. They soon reached Japan and met with Mr. Dickinson.

"Hello team Blitzkrieg," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson," Kai said.

"You all must be very tired from your flight, I'll bring you to your hotel," Mr. Dickinson said. They all got in a car and drove to the hotel the Blitzkrieg team could rest in. "There are two beds in each room, better find a roommate," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Kaze?" Kai said. Kaze nodded.

"Tala," Bryan said.

"Fine," Tala said.

"So is it okay if you're alone in a room Spencer?" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Yeah," Spencer said. They went in their rooms and unpacked. Kai finished before Kaze.

"Hey Kaze, I just have to go to Tala's room to tell him something, you don't mind being here alone for a while do you?" Kai said.

"No, go ahead," Kaze said. Kai left the room and knocked on Tala's room door. Bryan opened it.

"Oh hey Kai, what is it?" Bryan asked.

"Uh… hey Bryan, I just want to talk to Tala, alone," Kai said.

"Um… okay… Tala, Kai wants to talk to you," Bryan said. Tala went out and closed the door.

"What is it Kai?" Tala asked.

"It's about… you and Kaze…" Kai said, smirking as the redheaded Russian blushed brightly.

"What do you mean! There's nothing going on between us!" Tala said.

"Yeah… but I've noticed you keep on blushing around her," Kai said.

"I don't blush!" Tala said.

"Yeah right… don't pretend Tala, you like her do you?" Kai said.

"Um…" Tala said.

"Come on, you offered your jacket for her to borrow so she wouldn't get sick, and you gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears when she was crying, it's obvious you like her since you swore to protect her from Boris," Kai said.

"Wait… how did you know about the handkerchief and me swearing?" Tala said.

"Um… I have my sources! Anyway, come on Tala admit it, I am the only one you could trust," Kai said.

"Ugh… all right… I do like Kaze…" Tala said and blushed.

"Then why don't you propose to her?" Kai said.

"Kai, you've been a member of the Blitzkrieg team longer than Kaze has, you know about the 'no relationships' rule," Tala said.

"Keep it a secret, don't tell anyone else, and is that so hard?" Kai said.

"Hmm… but you know…" Tala said.

"Tala, would I ever tell anyone and put my best friend and sister in trouble?" Kai said.

"No…" Tala said.

"See? Now, why aren't you proposing?" Kai said.

"I… I'm not ready…" Tala said.

"What the hell do you mean 'not ready'! I advise you to propose to her soon because Valentine's Day is tomorrow and let me tell you, she has tons of admirers, one of them is Brooklyn, and you know that he has tons of girl fans, more than the girl fans you have," Kai said.

"Yeah… hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Tala said. Kai giggled.

* * *

**Me: boredness level… rising… rising… Hale: what's wrong? Me: my friend isn't calling… Hale: she's probably busy, she always is these days, she is in the honors class in Xavier. Me: (groans) why can't she transfer back to St. Mary's? Hale: she might next school year. Me: that'll still be a looooooooooong time… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: um… if you're wondering why I changed the fic from rated T to rated M… it's because my friend, the one I told the fanfic to before I posted it said that it should be rated M because of um… a part she remembered. Hale: but it's only lime. Me: she thinks its lemon. Hale: who are you gonna listen to? Me or your friend? Me: um… (Thinks hard). Hale: uh… anyway, here's chapter 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I'm With You**

"Just kidding Tal, you two are tied, I'm the one with more fan girls," Kai said.

"Wha…" Tala said but stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, what do you think Kaze would like for a Valentine's Day gift?" Tala asked.

"A box of chocolates duh! Or a cute pink teddy bear holding a heart saying, 'I Love You' or a bunch of red roses," Kai said.

"Hmm… what about a heart-shaped box of chocolates, one rose and a small heart shaped balloon that says, 'Be My Valentine'?" Tala said.

"Hmm… not bad Valkov, not bad," Kai said.

"Brother!" Kaze said calling out to Kai. Tala's cheeks turned pink and looked away.

"What is it Kaze?" Kai asked.

"I'm gonna take a walk, do you wanna come?" Kaze asked.

"Nah, I kinda… need to do something," Kai said.

"Oh all right," Kaze said. Kai looked at Tala with a smirk and Tala, understanding that look gave him a look that said, 'Don't you dare try to set me up with my crush!'. Kai ignored his look and turned to his almost leaving sister.

"Hey Kaze!" Kai said. Kaze turned.

"Yes Kai?" Kaze asked.

"I have someone who wants to go on the walk with you," Kai said.

"Who?" Kaze asked. Kai pushed Tala in front of him.

"Tala," Kai said. The two teens blushed in light pink, Tala turned to Kai glaring at him.

"You are so dead Hiwatari," Tala said. Kai just smirked and turned to leave.

"Have fun you two," Kai said and left. The two were quiet during the walk.

"Um… do you want to sit down for a while Kaze?" Tala asked. Kaze just nodded. They sat on a park bench but still kept quiet.

"Hey Tala," Kaze said.

"Yeah?" Tala said.

"I've been wondering if…" Kaze said, cheeks turning bright red.

"If?" Tala said.

"If… you've ever like someone… as a… crush…" Kaze said. Tala's cheeks turned as red as a rose.

"Um… yeah…" Tala confessed.

"Who?" Kaze asked looking at Tala.

'Oh no… what should I do? I like Kaze but… I'm not really ready to confess to her right now… but what if she might cry and Kai would blame me for it?' Tala thought. Tala looked at Kaze and their eyes met.

"Tala? Do you… like… me?" Kaze asked, her cheeks turning into a new shade of red.

"I… I…" Tala said. Their faces just inches away from each other, about to kiss when…

"Kaze? Kaze!" they heard someone say. They pulled away from each other and saw Hilary and Ming-ming.

"Hilary! Ming-ming!" Kaze said smiling. The three best friends ran to each other hugging.

"Hey I've missed you girl!" Hilary said.

"Same here!" Kaze said. They pulled away from the hug and noticed Tala was with her.

"Why is Tala with you?" Hilary asked.

"Oh… you two are on a date aren't you?" Ming-ming said. The two Russians turned pink.

"We are not on a date! We're just… hanging out… that's all…" Tala said.

"Ha! That's what everyone says, come on you two admit!" Ming-ming said.

"Ming we are just hanging out, would I ever lie to you?" Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: I really can't decide! I'm not sure… maybe I should talk to her about it… Hale: if she can call, you don't have classes tomorrow but she does. Me: (groans) shoot… anyway, here's another reader who reviewed!**

**morjonse: **gosh do you really think I'm rushing things? sorry... sometimes when I really want to get to the part I really want to write that I skipped some parts... plus Hale gets impatient.**Hey I heard that!**Oops... well, thanks for reviewing morjonse!


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: well the fic's gonna be rated T until she calls, we have to discuss to her about it. Hale: and ask her how to install the ragnarok offline cd! I'm getting insane here! Me: yeah and that too, but if either of you guys know how to install a ragnarok offline cd, please tell us or Hale's gonna go crazy… here's chapter 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mobile**

"Hmm… nah!" Hilary and Ming-ming said.

"Hey um… Kaze?" Tala said.

"What is it Tala?" Kaze asked.

"I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and let you hang out with Hilary and Ming-ming, all right?" Tala said.

"Okay," Kaze said. Tala left leaving Kaze with Hilary and Ming-ming. While walking to the hotel Tala came across a shop selling Valentine's Day gifts. He stopped in front of it for a while and thought.

'Ah what the hell, Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I should be prepared, plus who could catch me hanging around in a shop like this?' Tala thought. He went in the shop and looked for the gifts he was planning to give Kaze, while looking…

"Tala?" he heard someone say. He turned to see Garland.

"Garland? What're you doing here?" Tala asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you, I never thought you were the kind of guy who would care about Valentine's Day," Garland said.

"Um… I don't…" Tala said.

"Oh really? Then tell me why do you have a heart-shaped box of chocolates, a red rose and a small balloon saying 'Be My Valentine'?" Garland said. Tala was quiet for a while. "Well Tala?" Garland said smirking.

"Oh all right, I do care about Valentine's Day, but never tell anyone or your dead," Tala said holding Garland by the collar.

"Whoa! All right! All right!" Garland said. Tala put garland back down.

"What about you? What're you doing hanging in a Valentine's Day gift shop?" Tala said.

"Well I'm someone's secret admirer, I'm planning to give her a Valentine's Day gift," Garland said.

"Really? Who?" Tala asked. Garland leaned nearer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Kaze Hiwatari," Garland whispered and back away from Tala.

"Her?" Tala said, a little shocked.

"She's a babe dude, no guy could resist her," Garland said.

"Oh… I see…" Tala said.

"What about you Valkov?" Garland asked.

"Ugh… none of your business," Tala said. He bought his items and left the shop.

"Sheesh, what a snob," Garland said. Meanwhile at Hilary's house…

"No one, I'm not interested in any guy just yet, what about you Hil?" Ming-ming asked. Hilary's cheeks turned a little red.

"You guys might not believe this… counting on all the fights we had…" Hilary said, cheeks turning redder after every word.

"You like Tyson don't you?" Ming-ming asked, smirking. Hilary nodded shyly. Ming-ming smiled. "Knew it," Ming-ming said. The two looked at Kaze.

"What about you Kaze?" Hilary asked.

"T… Tala…" Kaze said shyly, cheeks turning a little pink. The two smiled brightly. "But… I don't know what to give him…" Kaze said. Hilary put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kaze, I'm not really sure what to give Tyson either," Hilary said.

"Hmm… I have an idea! Girls, lets head to the kitchen and scan some recipe books!" Ming-ming said. They went to the kitchen and looked at every recipe book they could find.

"What about some chocolate covered tarts?" Hilary said.

"I don't think Tala would have a very active sweet tooth," Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: well that's it for chapter 18 guys! You'll find out what the girls are gonna do in the next chapter. Hale: come on! I wanna check our friendster! Me: all right, all right, here another reader who reviewed by the way!**

**ksarap: **(giggles) yeah yu do say 'cute' a lot of times, but that okay,Boris is a bastard noh? It wasn't me who wrote that part anyway, Hale did. **Got a problem with that? **Hale, shut up, ay... I really am rushing things... sorry guys, it's just that I don't really notice I'm rushing things until I re-read my story myself, plus Hale gets impatient, thanks for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: … Hale: well? What're you gonna say this time? Me: … dunno… Hale: ay… guess she hasn't had any chocolate for a long time, here (gives chocolate). Me: (takes chocolate happily) yehey! Chocolate! Chapter 19 here we come! Wahoo! Hale: ugh… she's hyper again…**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Anything But Ordinary**

"Aha! Here it is!" Ming-ming said.

"What is it?" the two other girls asked looking over Ming-ming's shoulder.

"Chocolate chip cookies! They're not that sweet, plus we could make different shapes with them using cookie-cutters, let's say, heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies," Ming-ming said.

"Good idea Ming, let's try," Hilary said. The three girls then got to work on making the cookies. When they made enough, they put them in a bowl so they could cool off.

"So girls, should we try them to see if they taste good?" Ming-ming asked.

"I think we should," Kaze said. They all got one cookie and took a bite. The cookies didn't really taste good though…

"Yuck! These cookies taste horrible!" Ming-ming said.

"Is this what cookies really taste like! To tell the truth they don't really taste good!" Kaze said.

"I don't get it! We followed the recipe right!" Hilary said. Then, she noticed that the pack beside the mixing bowl that was supposed to be a pack of sugar, it was actually salt. "Ming-ming you used salt! Not sugar!" Hilary said. Ming-ming sweat-dropped.

"Uh… heheh… oops?" Ming-ming said.

"Well I guess its back to the beginning girls," Kaze said. They made a new batch of cookies and tasted them again. "Hey, it's good," Kaze said finishing her cookie.

"Yeah, not bad," Hilary said.

"Well there you have it girls, some cookies for your special Valentine," Ming-ming said. Kaze got a small heart-shaped container and put some cookies in it. Hilary did the same.

"Well I have to go now girls, Kai might be wondering where I am right now," Kaze said.

"Brooklyn might be wondering the same thing too," Ming-ming said.

"Bye Hil!" the two said.

"Bye Kaze! Bye Ming-ming!" Hilary said as the two girls left. The next day, Kaze woke up to find Kai wasn't there on the bed next to her. Instead he was out in the balcony leaning on the railing. Kaze got up and changed. She went out to the balcony joining her brother.

"What're you doing brother?" Kaze asked.

"Well I was waiting for you to wake up, wanna go up the roof?" Kai asked.

"Sure, but then I have to do something else first," Kaze said. Kai giggled.

"You mean give Tala his Valentine's Day present?" Kai said. Kaze blushed.

"How—"Kaze said but was interrupted.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to know," Kai said and stood up straight. "Meet you at the roof," Kai said and left the room. Kaze stood there for a while.

"Do brothers really have to know everything!" Kaze said. She got the box of chocolates out from her backpack and left the room. 'Now, where can Tala be?' Kaze thought. She came across Bryan. "Hey Bryan," Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: well that's chapter 19 guys! Hale: (sighs) now I'm bored… (an ant passes by carrying a grain of rice) stupid ant, (grabbed the grain of rice from the ant) loser, hahaha… Me: uh… ignore Hale, she's just bored… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: (sighs) young love. Hale: hey, you're too young to think about that. Me: I know but just reading this part of Tala proposing to Kaze makes me _kilig_ all over! Hale: anyway, while she's daydreaming… hey, now I know why her penname is daydreamer150, here's chapter 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Things I'll Never Say**

"Yeah?" Bryan said.

"Have you seen Tala?" Kaze asked.

"Um… the last time I saw him he was in the garden," Bryan said.

"Okay, thanks," Kaze said. She went in the garden and saw the redheaded Russian sitting on a bench. Kaze took a deep breath. 'This is it Kaze,' Kaze thought to herself. She sat next to Tala, cheeks starting to heat up. "Um… hi Tala…" Kaze said shyly. Tala turned his head to see her.

"Uh… hey Kaze," Tala said, cheeks bright red. 'Okay Valkov, try to calm down and give her the gifts you bought,' Tala thought.

"Um… here…" Kaze said giving him the heart-shaped box, her cheeks as red as ever as Tala's hand made contact with hers when he got the box. She looked down not making contact with his eyes.

"Um… thanks…" Tala said and opened the box to see small heart-shaped cookies. "Did you make these?" Tala asked. Kaze nodded sheepishly blushing hard. Tala took a bite on one of the cookies. "It's good…" Tala said. Kaze looked up to him.

"R-really?" Kaze said. Tala nodded his head and finished his cookie and starting with another one. "Well… I-I have to go now…" Kaze said. She was about to leave when Tala grabbed her arm.

"Kaze wait, I… have something for you too…" Tala said, blushing a bright shade of red. So did Kaze. She sat back down as Tala got a heart-shaped box, a rose and a small heart shaped balloon out from his bag and gave it to Kaze. "Here… for you… all of these…" Tala said looking away. Kaze paused for a while, blushing extremely hard.

"Um… thank you…" Kaze said getting the gifts. There was silence between the couple for a while.

"I didn't get to answer your question yesterday," Tala said. Kaze looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked.

"If… I liked you…" Tala said as the pair turned apple red. "The truth is Kaze… I… really like you… if only there was a 'no relationships' rule… I would've asked you to be my girlfriend… but I don't want to you to suffer the punishment again…" Tala said. There was silence once again.

"I… don't want you to suffer either… because I also really like you…" Kaze said. Tala held Kaze's hand.

"But we could keep it a secret… no one would ever know… what do you say?" Tala asked. Kaze nodded her head.

"All right," Kaze said smiling. Tala smiled too.

"Thanks Kaze, this is the first time I've ever felt this way to other people," Tala said. Meanwhile in the Granger dojo…

"Hey Tyson/Hilary…" Tyson and Hilary said getting each other's attention.

"Can we talk? In private?" Tyson asked, blushing.

"Sure…" Hilary said also blushing. The two walked away from the rest of the team who were training. They went out for a walk in the park and sat on one of the benches. The two were silent for a little while.

"I have something for you," the two said at the same time, facing each other. They blushed and looked away.

"I hope you like it Hil," Tyson said giving here a bunch of romantic red roses. Hilary blushed as re as the roses were.

"How sweet of you Tyson," Hilary said taking the roses. "I have something for you too," Hilary said.

"Y-you do?" Tyson said blushing hard. Hilary gave him the container of the cookies she made with Kaze and Ming-ming last night.

"Cookies, for you," Hilary said shyly. Tyson ate one of them.

"Wow Hil, they're really good," Tyson said, now eating a lot of the cookies in the bag.

"You really think so?" Hilary said.

"Yeah," Tyson said facing her. His brown eyes making contact with her ruby eyes. The two blushed. "Hilary, I have to tell you something…" Tyson said.

"What is it Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"I'm sorry for all the fights we've been through… for calling you bossy and other names like that…" Tyson said blushing even more.

"And I'm sorry for calling you names too…" Hilary said blushing cherry red.

"Actually I really like you," they both said. They blushed really hard knowing what they said.

"So… I was wondering if… you could be my girlfriend." Tyson said blushing more and more.

"O-okay…" Hilary said. Back at the Blitzkrieg's hotel, the new couple looked at each other in the eyes, their faces growing closer to each other, enough for a kiss when…

"Hey Tala! Kaze!" they heard someone call out to them. They pulled away from each other to see that it was Bryan, carrying two big plastic bags over his shoulder. He dropped them in front of the two.

"What's this?" Tala asked.

"Special Valentine's delivery for you two, gift fro secret admirers," Bryan said.

"Ugh… this happens every year…" Tala said.

"I know, Kai's got a bigger bag though, I'm surprised Kaze's bag is as big as Kai's, and she's still kinda new," Bryan said.

"Guess it runs in the family," Tala said.

"Heheh, seems like it, anyway, Kai's looking for you Kaze," Bryan said.

"Oh yeah," Kaze said. She got her bag off secret admirer gifts… which was kinda heavy.

"Want me to help you with that Kaze?" Tala asked.

"Are you sure it's okay with you? You have a heavy bag too," Kaze said.

"Yeah but yours is bigger, come on, I insist," Tala said. Kaze smiled.

"Okay, if you say so," Kaze said. The two went back to the hotel. Bryan blinked.

"Since when did Tala offer any help to anyone?" Bryan asked himself. Kai was on the rooftop, he was watching the whole time and smiled.

"You finally did it Tala," Kai said.

"Brother?" he heard someone say. He turned to see Kaze.

"Oh, hi Kaze," Kai said. Kaze positioned herself next to her brother leaning on the rails.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kaze asked.

* * *

**Me: well that's it for chapter 20 guys! Ay! I feel so _kilig_ right now! Tala and Kaze and Tyson and Hilary! Hale: all these lovey-dovey scenes make me sick. Me: aw don't be a kill-joy Hale! See you guys in chapter 21! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: hello everyone! No school tomorrow! Just a recollection though. Hale: yeah… a recollection… Me: Hale, what's wrong? Hale: nothing… just bored… (Sees an ant). Me: (holds back Hale's hand) no more torturing of ants when bored please. Hale: kill-joy… Me: (thinking) look who's talking.**

**Chapter 21: Nobody's Fool**

"Oh I just want to say congratulations on your new relationship with Tala," Kai said. Kaze was shocked and she looked at her brother. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, like I'd let my own sister and best friend get punished," Kai said. Kaze smiled.

"Yeah but do you have to know everything?" Kaze said.

"I'm just a concerned brother looking out for his sister to make sure she doesn't get hurt," Kai said.

"Heheh, I see," Kaze said. There was silence.

"So did you get your valentine's package?" Kai asked. Kaze nodded.

"Uh-huh, and they're a lot," Kaze said.

"Well that happens every Valentine's Day, you get tons of presents from your secret admirers, just look at my bag, it's about the size of yours," Kai said.

"And I'm only new, I thought I wouldn't have any secret admirers until after a month or so," Kaze said.

"Well good-looks do run in the Hiwatari family," Kai said. Kaze giggled. "What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaze said and got off the rail. "I'm going back in the room to open my bag, you wanna come brother?" Kaze asked.

"Not yet, maybe when I'm hungry, I just know there's gonna be tons of chocolate," Kai said.

"Heheh, all right," Kaze said. She went down to she and Kai's room where Tala and her put the bag. She opened the bag and you know what happens… she sees the usual Valentine's gifts, roses, boxes of chocolates and those kinds of stuff. She looked at the cards attached to them that were filled with short poems; she wasn't surprised that most of them were labeled from 'secret admirers'. Some weren't though. Kaze found a bunch of roses in the bag and she noticed a letter in the bunch of roses. "What's this?" Kaze asked herself. She opened the letter and it read…

'Hey Kaze, I won't tell you who I am, you'll find out who I am soon, I just want to say that I really like you and I was hoping you could be my girlfriend, I'll wait for your answer today at 5:00, don show anyone else this letter, -anonymous,'.

Kaze didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt the guy but she already has Tala as her boyfriend. She had no choice but to confront the guy and tell him she can't be his girlfriend. Plus the guy didn't want her to show anyone else the letter, so she can't really ask for advice. She sighed, she had to do this. Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Kaze asked hiding the letter in one of the drawers.

"It's me, Tala, Kaze we have to go now, the tournament's about to start," Tala said.

"Be right there," Kaze said. She grabbed her beyblade, ripcord and launcher and went out of her room. "Who are we up against?" Kaze asked.

"Ah you'll see, DJ will announce it once we're there," Tala said.

"Oh all right," Kaze said. Once they were there…

"Good afternoon beybladers and beyblade fans alike and welcome to the 3rd world championships!" DJ said and the crowd grew wild. "Please give a hand to the teams that are here right now and they are: BBA Revolution! White Tigers X! PPB Allstarz! Blitzkrieg! And the newcomers: F-dynasty and Barthez Battalion!" DJ said. The crowd grew EVEN wilder. "Okay! Not that we all know the teams! Let's get this tournament started!" DJ said and the crowd grew to the maximum level WILD. "Today! The White Tigers X team will be up against BBA Revolution!" DJ said.

"Hey, what happened to team BEGA?" Spencer asked.

"I guess they didn't manage to register yet, anyways this is just the 1st round anyway," Kai said.

"Well we're not battling today, so let's just go, or do you guys wanna watch the tournament?" Tala said.

"Let's watch first," Bryan said.

"All right, but I have to go somewhere at 5," Kaze whispered.

"Where?" the four boys asked.

"Sorry but… I can't tell you guys…" Kaze said.

"But you could always trust us Kaze," Tala said.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"It's not like we'll tell anyone," Bryan said.

"Plus I'm your brother," Kai said.

"Yeah but you guys have to respect my privacy, some secrets shouldn't be revealed, and this one's one of them, please understand guys," Kaze said.

"All right," the four said. There was silence, well except the sound of Ray and Tyson shouting, the crowd cheering and beyblades crashing into each other.

"Now, let's enjoy the tournament, shall we?" Kaze said.

"Sure," they all said. Silence once again.

"Aren't you guys gonna find seats?" Kaze said.

"Um… you go ahead sis, we'll follow," Kai said.

"Uh… okay…" Kaze said and left.

"Okay is she totally gone?" Bryan said.

"Yeah, she can't hear us from that far," Tala said.

"Why are we having this little meeting anyway?" Bryan asked.

"Because I can't stand secrets from my sister," Kai said.

"Wait, we made a promise that we should respect her privacy," Spencer said.

"We didn't exactly promise, we just said we'd understand her privacy," Kai said.

"And I'm kinda curious myself…" Tala whispered. Kai smirked.

"Why? Can't stand it when your girlfriend's keeping something from you?" Kai teased in Tala's ear so the others won't hear.

* * *

**Me: hey! That last line rhymed! Hale: so? Me: you're still bored aren't you? Hale: yes… Me: no wonder… (sighs)… and I'd like to thank these 2 people who reviewed!**

**ksarap: **(giggles) tell me, is cute your catch phrase? And do you really love my fanfic 100? It seems like you do, hey, if you have a friendster, can you give me your e-mail add?

**kurama-is-cute: **well you'll fnd out who'll get to kick that bastard's ass... oops... now I'm talking like Hale... that's bad...


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: hallelujah! Hale finally found a good hobby so she won't get bored! Problem is… she keeps on hogging the computer! Hale: what? You're the one who told me to try playing War Craft so I won't get bored… Me: yeah but you don't have to use the computer too much! Hale: but War Craft's fun… MWAHAHA! DIE YOU STUPID NIGHT ELVES! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO LIVE ON THIS LAND! THIS LAND BELONGS TO THE UNDEAD! MWAHAHAHAHA! Me: hey! I like the Night Elves… well anyway, while Hale's enjoying her victory, here's chapter 22!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Naked**

"Shut up Kai! Don't talk about that in public!" Tala hissed.

"Talk about what?" Bryan said.

"Um… nothing… nothing…" Tala said.

"Great! Now two members are keeping secrets!" Spencer said.

"I'm not keeping any secret I swear!" Tala said.

"Okay, if you say so Tala," Spencer said.

"So, what's the plan?" Bryan asked.

"We'll follow Kaze to where she's supposed to go at 5," Kai said.

"Wouldn't that be spying?" Bryan said.

"So? I just can't help it when my own sister's keeping secrets from me!" Kai said.

"Okay we'll follow Kaze, got it, now can we look for seats and watch the tournament?" Spencer said.

"All right, come on guys, I know Kaze saved us some seats," Kai said. Somewhere in the middle of the tournament…

"Kai what time is it?" Kaze asked. Kai looked at his watch.

"Um… a quarter to 5, why? You gotta run?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, tell me who won okay?" Kaze said.

"All right, bye Kaze," Kai said.

"Bye," Kaze said and left.

"Let's go guys," Kai said.

"Oh! But it's getting interesting!" Bryan complained.

"Shut up Kuznetzov or do you want ,e to give you double practice sessions?" Kai said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Bryan said. The four boys followed Kaze to the park, she sat on a bench.

"She stopped here," Tala whispered.

"Get in the bushes guys," Kai whispered.

"But the bushes are kinda thorny!" Bryan complained.

"Not too loud Bryan! Don't let Kaze catch us!" Spencer whispered.

"And just watch out for the thorns! Not get in!" Kai whispered.

"All right…" Bryan whispered. Kai, Tala and Spencer got in the bushes okay.

"Hey where's Bryan?" Tala asked.

"Ow! Ouch! Hey! God that hurts! Damn thorns!" they heard Bryan say. The three sighed sweat-dropping. "Uh… I'm here…" Bryn said.

"Okay, now, get low on the bushes so no one could see us," Kai said. They did. Kaze just sat on the bench waiting for her 'secret admirer'. She looked at the big clock in the middle of the park, 5:00 pm.

"5:00 pm, he's gonna be here any second now," Kaze said.

"He? Oh she's meeting someone," Kai said.

"Maybe they're going on a date," Bryan said.

"She can't be on a date! She just can't!" Tala blurted out. Bryan and Spencer looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when did you care about Kaze and who she's dating?" Spencer asked.

* * *

**Me: well that's it for chapter 22! Please review! Hale: can I play War Craft? Me: ugh… Hale: please? (begging puppy-dog eyes). Me: oh! If only that look so cute! All right you can play War Craft… Hale: yay! Me: See you guys in chapter 23! You'll find out who Kaze's secret admirer is by that time,oh, before I forget, here are some people who gave me more reviews!**

**anim3gurl: **hey thanks for reviewing girl! Do you really think that last line was funny? Wow, and I'm not even the funniest person in class... thanks for reviewing! Wait I already said that...

**kittykrisdragon: **wow... you really think so? Thanks (smiles), but hey, I have a feeling you write good stories too.

**the Goth prisstess: **um... does your email add have underscores inbetween every word? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating much… it's because the computer was busted and was out for a week so I couldn't update, and I couldn't use the computers in the internet café because all I do there is play ragnarok, Hale isn't here right now, she's in a Memory Power seminar… here's chapter 23 everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Too Much To Ask**

"You don't have a crush on her do you? But what about the rule?" Bryan said.

"Why would I have a crush on her? There is a rule," Tala said.

"Look, let's just focus on Kaze all right!" Kai said. After a while, it was already 5:20. The boys were already bored, Tala was lying down on the grass, Bryan and Spencer were playing cards and Kai was still looking after Kaze.

"Give it up Kai, lets just go back to the hotel," Tala said.

"Yeah we're really bored," Bryan said.

"No, maybe the guy's just running late," Kai said.

"Hmm… he isn't showing up yet, maybe I should just go," Kaze said. She got up about to leave.

"Kaze?" she heard someone say. She turned to see a familiar orange haired guy with dreamy sky-blue eyes, Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn? You're the secret admirer who sent me the roses?" Kaze said.

'Brooklyn! Secret admirer!' Tala thought suddenly heating up with anger and jealousy.

"Oh… somebody's jealous…" Kai teased.

"I am not jealous!" Tala protested.

"Yeah, lets sit down Kaze," Brooklyn said and the two sat down on the bench. There was silence. "Have you thought about it Kaze? About the proposal?" Brooklyn asked.

"Proposal! Oh no! There isn't no way he's gonna get my girl!" Tala said. He was about to jump out of the bushes to strangle Brooklyn but Kai held him back.

"Slow down there cowboy! Don't blow our cover!" Kai said.

"But—"Tala said but was interrupted.

"Don't you know Bryan and Spencer are watching?" Kai said. Tala turned to see the other Blitzkrieg boys giving him a weird look.

"Are you sure you have nothing going on between you and Kaze?" Bryan asked.

"Um… of course not!" Tala said, laughing nervously and sitting back down sheepishly. Bryan and Spencer raised an eyebrow on him.

"Uh… yeah… look guys, me and Bryan are just gonna grab something to snack on ok?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Kai said hurriedly and still focusing on Kaze and Brooklyn as Bryan and Spencer left.

"Kaze?" Brooklyn said.

"You're a nice guy Brooklyn, really, but… I'm sorry…" Kaze said. Brooklyn held onto his heart tight, preparing for the words that are gonna escape Kaze's beautiful lips. "I know you really like me but… I can't be your girlfriend…" Kaze said. Brooklyn's heart broke, those five words felt like bullets shooting through his poor, broken heart, 'I can't be your girlfriend'.

"But… why?" Brooklyn asked weakened by hi heart-break.

"There's a rule in our team, that we're not allowed to have relationships, I'm sorry Brooklyn," Kaze said.

"But we could keep it a secret, I won't let anyone else know," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, please understand," Kaze said. She got up but Brooklyn grabbed her arm and pulled her in a sweet, passionate kiss. Tala wasn't looking that time but when he was about to look Kai covered his eyes.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Tala demanded.

"It's best not to look Tala," Kai said. After the kiss, the two were ruby red.

"Brooklyn…" Kaze said.

"Kaze… I'm desperate… I really like… no, love you… I'd do anything to be you boyfriend," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn… I already have a boyfriend," Kaze said. Brooklyn was shocked, his heart got shot even more by five more bullets.

"Wait, she didn't just tell him did she?" Tala said.

"I'm sorry Tal, but she did," Kai said.

"Well, she had no other choice, now can you get your friggin' hand off of my eyes!" Tala said. Kai released him.

* * *

**Me: now you know! It was Brooklyn all along! Who did you think it was? Ray? Garland? My friend predicted the exact guy, Brooklyn! Hale: (goes in the room looking really tired). Me: hey--. Hale: can't talk, must sleep (goes to sleep). Me: um… okay… here are some people kind enough to give me reviews!**

**ksarap: **oh i see, 'omg kawaii' is your catch phrase, and a friendster is a site where you get to make friends and socialize.

**kurama-is-cute: **um... i dunno(smiles)... you'll have to find out... i don't like spoiling people...

**anim3gurl**: wellyoufound out in this chapter, it was brooklyn all along.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Long silence…) Me & Hale: we have nothing to say… here's chapter 24…**

* * *

**Chapter 24: My World**

"Please don't tell anyone Brooklyn, I'm really sorry," Kaze said.

'So… Ming-ming wasn't lying…' Brooklyn thought and flash-backed.

Flash Back:

"Where are you going Brooks?" Ming-ming asked.

"I'm going to the park," Brooklyn replied a little annoyed by the blue haired singer.

"Why?" Ming-ming asked.

"None of your business Ming," Brooklyn said.

"Come on! You could always tell me Brooks!" Ming-ming begged.

"Ugh, all right I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Garland and the others," Brooklyn said.

"Yay!" Ming-ming said. Brooklyn sighed.

"I'm meeting Kaze today, I'm gonna propose to her," Brooklyn said.

"Bad chance Brooks, Kaze likes someone else and it's not you," Ming-ming said.

"What!" Brooklyn said, angry and not believing what Ming-ming just said.

"You gotta accept the fact Brooks, you can't have her," Ming-ming said.

"Like I'm gonna believe an annoying, naïve and hyper brat like you! I'm going, no one's gonna stop me and I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Brooklyn said.

"Well sorry! Didn't mean to prevent you from a heart-ache Mr. Grumpy pants!" Ming-ming said and went in her room slamming the door.

End of Flash Back

'She must still be angry right now… I'm sorry Ming,' Brooklyn thought. His eyes started to fill up, but he fought back the liquid crystals that were supposed to escape his sky-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, I really am," Kaze said.

"Yeah… look I… need to go now…" Brooklyn said softly and walked away. He reached the BEGA institution with his head bowed down as he passed Garland.

"Hey Brooklyn, something wrong?" Garland asked.

"Leave me alone Garland," Brooklyn said and passed by Crusher.

"Brooklyn! You up for a practice battle?" Crusher asked.

"Not right now Crusher," Brooklyn said and passed by Mystel.

"Help me fix my blade Brooklyn?" Mystel asked.

"Sorry Mystel; but not right now," Brooklyn said as he went tin his room closing the door. The three boys gathered together and blinked.

"What's wrong with him?" the three said. Brooklyn leaned on the door and he slowly sat down hugging his knees. Finally tears started to escape from his eyes. Someone knocked on his door.

"Brooklyn? It's Ming-ming," the voice said.

"Go away Ming-ming! So you were right, could you just leave me alone and don't say 'I told you so' or stuff like that," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn open the door I'm here to comfort you," Ming-ming said. Brooklyn was quiet for a while. "Brooks?" Ming-ming said.

* * *

**Me: well guys that's it for chapter 24! Hale: so bored… Me: again! Hale: wala'y lingaw man… Me: dayun, mag-basa lang ka. Hale: unsa na libro? Me: ah… ano… Goosebumps. Hale: sige (reads book). Me: um… if you guys didn't understand what language we were speaking… just ignore it… we were talking in Filipino… here's someone who reviewed!**

**ksarap: **you like brooklyn? well yeah he's cute and all... i used to like him at first but when i saw the majority of brooklyn haters than brooklyn lovers and found out that he nearly killed kai in the 3rd season when they were beybattling i didn't like him anymore... but he's cute...


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Hale you so evil! Hale: and there's no way you can stop me. Me: there is no way you're putting that scene in the fic! What about all the kids who are gonna read it! Hale: this fic's rated T, only teens read it. Me: but still! Teens 13 and above! Hale: the change it to rated M. Me: I don't wanna! (Folds arms). Hale: (sighs) all right, all right, here's chapter 25.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Unwanted**

"I need to be alone Ming, is that so hard to understand?" Brooklyn said. Ming-ming was silent.

"All right Brooks, I'll leave you alone, but if you need any help just call me okay?" Ming-ming said and left.

"I don't need any help, I can solve this problem myself," Brooklyn whispered. He smirked as he thought of an evil plan of revenge. "Kaze will regret turning down my proposal, and Tala will pay for stealing her away from me," Brooklyn said and chuckled evilly. Meanwhile at the Blitzkrieg's hotel…

"Hey guys," Kaze said as she bettered the hotel seeing the guys sitting in the lobby out of breath.

"Hey… Kaze…" Kai said panting.

"Yeah… hey…" Bryan and Spencer said panting too.

"Why do you guys look so tired? You all are sweating and out of breath," Kaze said.

"Um… we were… exercising! Right guys?" Tala lied.

"Uh… yeah! Exercising!" Ka said.

"Exercising?" Kaze said.

"Yeah! So we could uh… be fit for a beybattle!" Bryan said.

"Um… okay… I'll just get some water for you guys okay? Wait here," Kaze said and left.

"Don't you feel bad about lying to your own sister?" Tala asked.

"To be honest… kinda… what about you? Don't you feel bad about lying to your own girl—"Kai said. He was cut off when Tala covered his mouth.

"Watch it Hiwatari!" Tala whispered. He let go of Kai's mouth.

"Sorry…" Kai whispered.

"Hey Kai I kinda feel bad, I know most people think we're a bunch of cold-hearted jerks but Kaze is the sweetest girl I ever met and lying to her makes me feel like a complete asshole," Bryan said.

"Maybe Bryan's right Kai, I myself feel like an asshole," Spencer said.

"Okay, we'll tell her," Kai said.

"Tell me what?" Kaze said arriving with a tray of four glasses of ice-cold water.

"Kaze!" the four boys said. Kaze smiled.

"Hey, here you go guys," Kaze said and handed over the glasses.

"Thanks sis," Kai said. Tala elbowed him a little.

"Kai…" Tala said.

"Oh yeah, um… Kaze we have something to tell you," Kai said.

"What is it?" Kaze asked.

"Um… Tala you do it!" Kai said.

"What! Why—"Tala said but was cut off.

"Just do it already!" Kai, Bryan and Spencer said.

"Okay! Okay, uh… Kaze?" Tala said.

"Yeah?" Kaze asked.

"We've been following you ever since you left the stadium at 5, we're sorry," Tala said. Kaze was shocked, she bowed down her head.

"I'm sorry Kaze, the whole thing was my idea, I just can't help myself," Kai said.

"But… I really trusted you guys…" Kaze said.

"We know Kaze, we're really sorry," Bryan said. Kaze was quiet.

"Kaze," Kai said about to put his hand on her shoulder when Kaze slapped his hand away. The guys were shocked as Kaze gave them an angry look.

"You guys made a premise and you broke it! I thought I could trust you guys to respect my privacy but I guess I was wrong! Especially you Kai," Kaze said. Kai bowed his head down. "Out of all the people who'd plan on following me secretly it had to be you! My own brother!" Kaze said and there was a long pause. Kaze turned her head to one side. "I need to be in my room now," Kaze said and ran up her room.

"Kai? You okay?" Tala said putting a hand on his shoulder. Kai sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair.

"No…" Kai said quietly. Kaze was sitting on her bad hugging her knees. Someone knocked on the door.

"I… need to be alone please…" Kaze said. The door opened and Tala came in from the door. "Tala… I guess you're really mad at me…" Kaze said.

"Why would I be mad?" Tala said closing the door and sitting beside her on the bed.

"You must've seen me kiss Brooklyn," Kaze said.

"Y-you kissed Brooklyn!" Tala said. Remember, Kai covered his eyes when they kissed.

* * *

**Me: that's the end of chapter 25 guys! (Long silence). Hale: aren't you gonna say something else? You usually have a lot of topics when a chapter ends. Me: I ran out of 'em… all I have to say is… see ya'll in chapter 26! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: hiya people! Hyper-mode is increasing more than 100! Hale: you've had too much chocolate haven't you? Me: chocolate! Where! MUST HAVE! (runs out searching for chocolate). Hale: (sweat-drops) (sighs) there she goes again… read chapter 26 while I look out for my hyper companion…**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tomorrow**

"It was an accident, I was going to go already but he grabbed me and kissed me," Kaze said and looked up to him. "But I didn't mean it, honest," Kaze said. Tala smiled.

"Of course you didn't," Tala said.

"And I even told him about our secret," Kaze said.

"Don't worry, Brooklyn's not that kind of guy who would spread a big secret around," Tala said. (Interruption: Me: Brooklyn is worse! Hale: alter! Heel! Me: (hisses like a cat)).

"You may be right," Kaze said. There was silence.

"You should really talk to Kai," Tala said.

"Huh?" Kaze said.

"He really feels bad about spying on you, and the way you handled him didn't really help," Tala said.

"I know, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, he's my brother, I'm supposed to be nicer to him," Kaze said.

"Talk to him Kaze, he's on the roof right now," Tala said. They looked out the window to see that it was raining.

"In this rain?" Kaze said.

"He doesn't care if it's raining, he'll only come down if he feels better," Tala said.

"Okay," Kaze said. She got an umbrella and went up to the roof.

'I never should've spied on her, sheesh I'm such an asshole,' Kai thought and sneezed. Rain was falling on him, ruining his face-paint. It was sudden that he didn't feel the rain anymore, but it was still raining when he looked around him. He looked up to see Kaze holding up the umbrella. "Kaze…" Kai said. They both looked away from each other. "I thought you were mad at me," Kai said.

"I was but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you're my brother, I should've been nicer to you," Kaze said.

"And you're my sister, I should've respected your privacy," Kai said. Here was silence. A string wind blew away the umbrella laving the two Hiwataris in the rain. The rain also ruined Kaze's face-paint.

"So… this is how rain feels like…" Kaze said.

"You never felt rain?" Kai asked. Kaze bowed her head down.

"The room kept me from ever feeling anything," Kaze said. Kai put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Kaze turned to Kai. "You never really told me why I was locked in that room Kai," Kaze said. Kai looked at one side.

"Maybe this is the right time to tell you," Kai said. Lightning flashed. Kaze fell on her knees. The reason shocked her that she refused to believe it.

"No…" Kaze said. Kai was quiet. "I… killed… them? With… my powers?" Kaze said in shock. Kai nodded his head curtly. "This… this can't be true! This… this just can't!" Kaze said.

"I'm sorry about this Kaze, but that's why Grandfather locked you in that room, your powers are stronger than Black Dranzer's, you couldn't control it when you were young, when you get mad you use your powers uncontrollably, it could've destroyed the world, but you could control it now, so it's okay," Kai said.

"No! It's not okay! I killed our own parents! Do you call that okay!" Kaze said.

"Kaze…" Kai said. Kaze burst into tears.

"I wish I never had these powers! Never!" Kaze aid crying. Kai bent down and hugged his sister.

"It's okay Kaze," Kai said.

"It's not!" Kaze said. Kai put a finger on her lips.

"Shh…" Kai said. He smiled. "You still have me Kaze, so don't cry anymore," Kai said hugging her again. Kaze smiled.

"You're right," Kaze said. The two looked away from each other and sneezed at the same time.

"Excuse me," Kai and Kaze said. Kai let go of Kaze.

"Maybe we should get inside and change," Kai said.

"Yeah," Kaze said.

"And a shower will do nice so we won't get sick, you go first," Kai said.

* * *

**Hale: okay, that thing about powers and stuff, it was her idea (points to me). Me: I had nothing much on my mind that time! Hale: yeah… right… Me: oh well, do you guys think I deserve a big bar of chocolate? Hale: no. Me: not you! Well guys? Do you? Do you? Here are some people who reviewed by the way.**

**morjonse: **well... you just have to get used to being with hale, she's the one who rushes things... right hale? **shut up.**

**anim3gurl: **well kaze is a sweet and honest girl, she would never hide something from tala... um... except for that part about meeting brooklyn...

**the Goth priestess: **di man sila mag-away. bisaya ko . i'll feel sorry for tala and kaze if they'll fight. pero si hale... the exact opposite... **something bad will happen to kaze and you're not gonna stop me! **saba diya!


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: (sulks in the corner). Hale: (sighs) if you're wondering why she's like that, well she's just unset that her ragnarok boyfriend broke-up with her. Me: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Hale: anymore. Me: He's a close friend! But not a boyfriend! Hale: right… well… I know who your crush is anyway (smiles mischievously) audience? Do you think I should tell? Me: DON'T YOU DARE! Someone from St. Mary's might read this fic! Hale: her crush is… Me: READ CHAPTER 27 AND IGNORE HALE! NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sk8ter Boi**

"What about you?" Kaze asked.

"I'll be fine," Kai said. On their way to their room they met Tala.

"Hey you two are dripping wet, what happened to the umbrella?" Tala said.

"The umbrella got blown away," Kaze said. The two Hiwataris sneezed again.

"You two better take a shower, and fast, Kaze while Kai uses the shower in your room then you can use the shower in me and Bryan's, we wouldn't want any of you to get sick and stuff," Tala said. Kai gave him a look.

"Are you up to something?" Kai said.

"Don't be over-protective Kai, you know me and Bryan aren't perverts," Tala said.

"Hmm… okay, you are Kaze's boyfriend anyway," Kai said. He turned to Kaze to whisper at her ear.

"If they peek just scream," Kai whispered.

"Kai," Kaze said.

"What?" Kai said. Suddenly the two Hiwataris looked away from each other and sneezed again.

"Excuse us," Kai and Kaze said.

"You two really should get those baths," Tala said.

"We're on it," Kai and Kaze said. Kaze got her extra clothes, towel and other stuff girls need for baths.

"Come on Kaze," Tala said.

"Remember Kaze," Kai said. Kaze rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay Kai," Kaze said. Kaze went in Tala and Bryan's bathroom and saw lots of used hair gel containers in the trash. Kaze sweat-dropped. "How much hair gel do you guys use in a day?" Kaze said.

"Hey, don't you know how hard it is to keep this hair style?" Tala said.

"Well then why don't you just leave your hair down? If it's too long then tie it in a ponytail, I've seen some guys do it," Kaze said. Tala thought for a while. He went in the bathroom to wet his hair a little so it'll go down, he left it to dry a little and tied it in a ponytail. He turned to his girlfriend.

"How do I look?" Tala asked. Kaze just stood there staring at him and trying not too laugh or even giggle. "What?" Tala said.

"Um…" was all Kaze could say. Bryan came in the room and the bathroom door was open. Kaze and Tala turned to the silver haired boy coming in. He whistled.

"Hey Kaze, could you introduce me to your cute friend?" Bryan said.

"What! Bryan what're you talking about!" Tala said in shock.

"Tala! No way! You look exactly like a girl in that hairdo!" Bryan said and burst out laughing. Kaze started to laugh with him too. Tala looked at the mirror and saw a beautiful girl version of him in the mirror.

"Shit! I do look like a girl! Now I know how Ray feels…" Tala said and turned to his laughing girlfriend. "We're you planning this all along?" Tala demanded.

"No! I was just suggesting! I didn't know you'd look like a girl with that hairdo," Kaze said and continued laughing. Tala gave them a glare and pulled off the tie that was holding up his ponytail letting his red hair fall down shoulder-length. The two laughed even harder that water started to come out of their eyes.

"What!" Tala said.

"You look even more like a… like a…" Kaze said but wasn't able to continue since she was laughing too hard.

"LIKE A GIRL!" Bryan said and started to hold on to Kaze because he was starting to fall from laughter. Tala gave them a deadlier glare and got a container of hair gel grabbing Bryan going out the bathroom. He turned to Kaze.

"Kaze, why don't you just get on with your bath, and please, don't tell anyone about this," Tala said and heard a camera flash. It was Bryan's digital-camera.

"I couldn't wait to see Kai and Spencer's faces when they see you like this!" Bryan said.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA KUZNETZOV!" Tala demanded and closed the door wrestling Bryan on the floor for the camera. Kaze sighed and wiped a tear from laughing too much from her eyes.

"He did look kinda cute with a ponytail," Kaze thought and took off her clothes to start with her bath. As she turned on the shower the shower was really cold due to the rain making her scream. Kai heard it in the middle of his bath, Bryan and Tala stopped wrestling hearing the scream and Spencer was in the middle of just spinning his blade out of boredom when he heard the scream.

* * *

**Me: well that's it for chapter 27! Well… I know I was a little mean to Tala making him look like a girl and stuff but I had nothing else to do… Hale: hey guys! I found her diary! Want me to read it to you? I'm bet her crush was mentioned her a million times! Me: Marie give me that back! Hale: what did you call me! Me: Marie, well your full name is Hale Marie! Marie! Hale/Marie: shut up! Don't call me that! I hate that name! Me: give me back my diary Marie! Hale/Marie: not unless you stop calling me that! Me: why you… (wrestles with alter-ego) um... here's someone who reviewed!**

**ksarap: **um... are you sure you wann know? 'Cause Hale's gonna make that part and the parts she writes aren't really... comfortable to read...


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: (sighs)… what will we do Hale? Hale: let's just let the readers get with their reading… Me: here's chapter 28 everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Another Power**

"Kaze!" Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer said. They rushed to the bathroom and well… (_Interruption… Me: I can't do this! Hale: do it! It's not that bad! Me: yes it is! Hale: ugh! You're such a goody-goody! Let me do it then! Get off the computer! (pushes me off the computer_) opened the door where Kaze was still undressed.

"Kaze! Are you—"Kai said but stopped. The four boys blushed so hard that blood started dripping down their noses from blushing too much. Kaze screamed again, covering herself with a towel she threw some things at them making them close the door. They did, and they were really quiet for a while.

"Kai, you do realize you're only in a towel," Tala said.

"Well… I was worried about Kaze…" Kai said.

"You better finish your bath," Bryan said.

"Yeah… I'm on it…" Kai said. He went back to his bath. He finished before Kaze so he put on some clothes and met the other guys in the lobby.

"You still have a little blood right here Bry," Spencer said pointing out the spot where the blood stain was.

"Thanks Spence," Bryan said and wiped the blood away. Tala sighed.

"Kaze is gonna be so angry at us," Tala said.

"No doubt about that, let's just hope she'll forgive us," Kai said. Kaze went out of Tala and Bryan's room.

"Hey Kaze!" Tala said with an innocent smile. Kaze just ignored him and went in her room.

"Okay… she's still mad at us…" Kai said. All four boys sighed.

"Team Blitzkrieg?" a service boy asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said.

"You have a visitor," the service boy said.

"Really? Who?" Bryan asked.

"Hey guys," Ming-ming said.

"Oh hey Ming, what're you doing here?" Kai asked.

"We need to talk, it's about Kaze," Ming-ming said looking worried. She sat with the guys in the lobby; there weren't much people that time.

"What is it Ming-ming?" Tala asked.

"Well it's also about Brooklyn, I saw him today when he got back from the park, I felt something about him, something that really creped me out," Ming-ming said.

"What is it?" Bryan asked, curious.

"I heard Kaze turned down his proposal, and I heard him say that Kaze is gonna regret turning down his proposal, guys I think Kaze is in for the most horrible experience yet," Ming-ming said.

"Ming-ming, are you serious?" Spencer said.

"Of course I am," Ming-ming said. There was silence.

"Ming you know Brooklyn isn't the guy who'd do that, plus he's even your friend, how could you say things like that about him?" Kai said.

"I'm not kidding you guys!" Ming-ming said.

"Yeah, right, maybe you should go back to the BEGA institution," Kai said. Ming-ming made a face.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Ming-ming said and left.

"Kai, maybe Ming-ming really was serious," Tala said.

"Come on Tal, Brooklyn's a nice guy, like he'd do something like that," Bryan said.

"Bryan's right Tala," Spencer said.

"All right, if you guys say so," Tala said. 'I just know Kaze won't let that happen again, I won't either, we made a promise, and I'm not willing to break another promise,' Tala thought. Kai went in his and Kaze's room to find her combing her hair. She glared at him and looked away. Kai sighed.

"You're still mad at us aren't you?" Kai said. Kaze ignored him and continued combing her hair. "Look, we're really sorry okay? We didn't mean it, we were worried that something bad must've happened to you, please forgive us Kaze, we can't stand you being mad at us again," Ka said. Kaze turned to her brother smiling.

"All right, I forgive you, Tala, Bryan and Spencer, it was an accident anyway," Kaze said. Kai smiled back.

"Thanks Kaze, you're a great sister," Kai said.

"Thanks Kai, so, I kinda heard that Ming-ming was here a while ago, what did she say?" Kaze asked.

"Um… nothing… you wouldn't want to know anyway…" Kai said. He figured that telling her would make her uneasy.

"I see," Kaze said and yawned. "It's getting kinda late, better get to sleep," Kaze said.

"You're right, I'll go to sleep too," Kai said. The next day, Kaze woke-up first; she put on her usual clothes and went out to take a walk in the garden. She sat on a bench, wondering if what Kai told her in the rain was true.

'What he said really can't be true… I couldn't have killed my own parents… these hands…' Kaze thought looked at her hands. 'My hands… couldn't have killed them…' Kaze thought.

"Why don't you try it out then?" someone said. She turned to see Kai.

"How—"Kaze said but was cut off.

"You're not the only Hiwatari with powers Kaze," Kai said smiling.

"So… you could read minds…" Kaze said.

"That's how I actually know so much about you, and, I can do this," Kai said as he made a thick book float in mid-air. He made his way to Kaze sitting next to her with the book still floating in mid-air. "You can try your powers on this book," Kai said.

"A-are you sure?" Kaze said.

"Yeah, this book isn't important and no one's here but us," Kai said.

"All right," Kaze said. Kai made the book float a little farther away from him. Kaze concentrated on the book, all of the sudden the book caught fire and was burnt into ashes.

"Wow… it is true…" Kaze said.

"Wanna try out your other power?" Kai asked.

"Huh? What other power?" Kaze said, confused.

"You have a second power Kaze," Kai said and got something out of his pocket, it was a dead butterfly. "You see this dead butterfly?" Kai said.

"Yeah," Kaze said.

"Try to bring it back to life," Kai said.

"What! But that's impossible!" Kaze said, shocked.

* * *

**Me: wahoo! Another chapter finished! Hale: oh sheesh… she's hyper again… Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hale: SHUT UP! Me: … Hale: (sighs) good…Me: (hisses like a cat). Hale: (sighs) here are some people who reviewed...**

**ksarap: **you never fail to say cute huh? (giggles) well Tala might've looked cute if he kept the ponytail look but visioning him like that really does make him look like a girl.

**kittykrisdragon: **well in this chapter you've found out that they all got a little too worried about Kaze.


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much… it's just because our exams are coming in two weeks and even Hale's staying up late trying to accomplish her activity cards. Hale: shut up! Someone's busy doing her activity cards here! Me: see what I mean? Anyway, here's chapter 29 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Secret**

"It is possible Kaze, for you that is, come on try it," Kai said. Kaze didn't believe him at first but the look on her brother's crimson eyes looked serious. She concentrated on the dead butterfly, soon its wings started to move a little, finally the butterfly fluttered away from Kai's hands. Kaze was amazed.

"But… how…" Kaze said.

"See Kaze? You could bring things back to life," Kai said. Kaze shot up and looked at her brother, her crimson eyes kinda watery.

"If I could bring things back to life then why didn't I bring mom and dad back to life!" Kaze said.

"You didn't have that power yet, you were too young, you've just attained that power on your 15th birthday, and you have limits Kaze, you can't bring a human being back to life," Kai said. Kaze sat back down and held on to her skirt tightly, holding back tears. Kai put a comforting shoulder on his sister. She turned to him seeing him smile. "Don't take it took hard Kaze," Kai said. He wiped a tear that managed to escape Kaze's beautiful crimson eyes.

"All right, thanks Kai, you're a great brother," Kaze said smiling back.

"Let's go, maybe the others are awake and I'm kinda hungry," Kai said. Kaze nodded her head. They got up and was on their way to the dinning room.

"So which of your powers came first Kai?" Kaze asked.

"Um… my levitating powers, I got my mind-reading powers about a week after my 15th birthday," Kai said and giggled. "I kinda found it out in a weird way," Kai said.

"What? Tell me!" Kaze said.

"All right," Kai said and flash backed,

Flash Back:

"Hey Kai, do you wanna hang with us? We're going to the pizza parlor," Max said. Kai was in his usual position and opened his eyes to glare at the freckled blonde.

"I'd rather go to hell than to be with you guys," Kai said.

"All right, if you say so," Max said. 'I'll never understand why I nearly had a crush on him because I thought he was hot, that would've been embarrassing, Tyson wouldn't probably stop teasing me about being gay, good thing I changed my mind,' Max thought. Kai accidentally read his mind.

'Huh? What the… hmm…' Kai thought.

"Well then, bye Kai!" Max said and was about to leave when…

"Hey Max," Kai said catching the blonde's attention.

"Yeah Kai?" Max asked. Kai got off the wall.

"Okay I'll come with you, there's gotta someone to look after all you babies," Kai said harshly.

'Babies! Kai gives a new meaning to being mean and harsh!' Max thought. "Sure Kai! Glad you changed your mind!" Max said smiling.

'Hey, I can read minds, cool,' Kai thought. He smirked. 'I wonder if I could toy with them for a while,' Kai thought. The Bladebreakers went out to have pizza. While in the pizza parlor, two girls went up to them.

"Kai Hiwatari?" one girl asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah?" Kai asked emotionlessly. The two girls screamed.

"You're so cute! Can we have your autograph!" another said. Kai blinked.

"Um… sure I guess…" Kai said and got a pen out. Tyson glared at him with jealousy.

'Show off chick-boy,' Tyson thought. He looked down at the pizza and smirked. 'Let's see how the girls like him with pizza all over his face,' Tyson thought evilly. Kai read his mind.

'We'll see about that,' Kai thought. Tyson threw the pizza aiming at Kai but he bent down and instead hit Ray who sat beside him as the girls left.

"Oops… missed…" Tyson whispered. Ray twitched angrily.

"Tyson…" Ray said angrily.

"I-I wasn't aiming at you I swear!" Tyson said. Ray got another slice of pizza. "Yikes!" Tyson said as Ray threw the pizza, Tyson dodged it and instead hit Hilary. The Bladebreakers soon got into a food fight and got kicked out of the pizza parlor, well, except Kai.

End of Flash Back

Kaze couldn't stop laughing. "That was hilarious! And Tyson was jealous of you!" Kaze said laughing.

"Yeah, he was jealous because I have more girl fans than he does," Kai said.

"I see, does anyone know about your powers?" Kaze asked.

"No, my powers and your powers should never be revealed to anyone Kaze," Kai said. Kaze blinked.

* * *

**Hale: um… the author is not available right now, it's raining and she's feeling really cold she couldn't really type properly, are you sure you're not sick? Me: I'm sure… Hale: uh… okay… well, here are some people who reviewed.**

**the Goth priestess: **yeah, we fight a lot, but Hale's the one who often starts it, right Hale-chan? **(grumbles)...**

**ksarap: **ooooooohhhhhhh... I never thourght my first fic would be this good...

**anim3gurl: **you really think so? 'Cause I thought making Kai and Kaze have powers would sound kinda weird...

**Aani Hiwatari 12: **okay, I'll update soon, um... if I'm not so busy that is...

**Hikari Girl: **um... I'm not sure... 'cause I think Hale and I aren't planning to make Ray one of the main characters again...


	30. Chapter 30

**Me: Saturday at last! Tomorrow I could finally play ragnarok and turn my novice into a thief! Hale: don't forget that we have exams after three days from now. Me: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Darn it! Quick! Question me! Hale: um… who was the best governor-general in the Philippines? Me: oh! Oh! Governor-general Carlos Maria De La Torre! Hale: nice shot! Me: thanks, (clears throat) anyway, read chapter 30 while I review my lessons with Hale.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Brooklyn's Revenge **

"How come?" Kaze asked.

"Because if the world knew, they would use us to do bad things," Kai said.

"Hmm… you're right," Kaze said.

"Hey, where were you two! Come on! Let's eat so we could get to the tournament already," Tala said. They ate, and were on their way to the tournament.

"Good morning beybladers and beyblade fans! And welcome again to another round of the 3rd World Tournament!" DJ said and the crowd grew wild. "Today! Team Blitzkrieg's Kai and Tala will be up against F-Dynasty's Raul and Julia!" DJ announced and the crowd grew even wilder.

"That's you two guys," Bryan said.

"Good luck," Kaze said.

"Thanks Kaze," Kai and Tala said.

"Kai and Raul! You two are up first!" DJ announced.

"We love you Kai!" a girl from the crowd screamed.

"Raul! You're the cutest guy alive!" another girl from the crowd screamed.

"Beybladers! Take your positions!" DJ said. Kai and Raul did what they were told. "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" DJ said and the two started their battle. Kai and Raul gave all they've got to try to defeat each other, but Raul's Pegasus Flame didn't have enough power to overcome the mighty Dranzer. So you could guess that Kai was the winner. "And Kai emerges victorious! Team Blitzkrieg won the first round!" DJ announced and the crowd cheered. "Next beybladers will be Tala and Julia!" DJ announced.

"Tala! I love you!" a girl screamed.

"Be my girl Julia!" a guy screamed.

"Bladers take your positions!" DJ said and the two did what they were told. "3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" DJ said and they launched their blades. The beybattle was much like Kai and Raul's; Tala won the beybattle with his Wolborg. "And Tala is the winner! Team Blitzkrieg won this round of the tournament!" DJ announced. The crowd really went wild. "Thank you team Blitzkrieg and F-Dynasty!" DJ said. Raul went up to Kaze.

"Hey Kaze," Raul said.

"Yeah Raul?" Kaze asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Raul asked.

"Um… sure, Kai, I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Kaze said.

"Uh… sure Kaze," Kai said. Kaze went with the redhead to somewhere else.

"What is it Raul?" Kaze asked.

"Um… I was wondering if… you got the chocolates I sent you on Valentine's Day." Raul asked blushing.

"Aw, you sent those? Yeah I got those, thanks Raul," Kaze said.

"I'm not proposing or anything, we've only known each other for a very little time, I just like you and wanted to give something to you… okay?" Raul said. Kaze smiled and nodded. "But I was wondering if… you and I could go out sometime?" Raul asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry Raul… but my boy… I mean my brother won't allow me," Kaze said.

"Wait… were you gonna say… boyfriend?" Raul said.

"Um… no! We're not allowed to have relationships! Being a Blitzkrieg member and all," Kaze said.

"Right, admit Kaze," Raul said snickering.

"Um… I-I need to go now… bye Raul!" Kaze said and left. Raul blinked and shrugged. He went back to his twin sister Julia.

"What was that all about?" Julia asked.

"Oh nothing," Raul said.

"Hmp, okay then, come on Raul," Julia said, the two left and the Blitzkriegs went back to their hotel. _(Interruption: Me: I'm sorry but Hale wants is fording me to skip this part and go to Kai and Brooklyn's fight. Hale: do it! We did heads or tails on this!)_ It was a ruthless fight between Kai and Brooklyn. Kai was wounded really badly.

"Give up yet Kai!" Brooklyn said.

"Not a chance Brooklyn! After what you did to Tala I will never forgive you!" Kai said. It was a rough fight but Kai managed to win. He went down the stars after Brooklyn's fight.

"Kai! You did it! You won!" Tyson said. Kai suddenly fainted but Tyson caught him. "Kai! Are you all right!" Tyson asked. Kai woke up and got up.

"I'm fine," Kai said and walked away to the exit. In the hall, Dranzer fell from Kai's pocket and shattered into pieces. He bowed his head down. Meanwhile at the Blitzkrieg hotel, Kaze was the only one there when someone opened her door. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Brooklyn? W-what're you doing here?" Kaze asked. Brooklyn just smiled evilly and closed the door locking it. "Brooklyn?" Kaze said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You'll see Kaze," Brooklyn said with an evil tone in his voice. He pushed Kaze to the bed as he drew nearer to her. Kaze's eyes widened in fear.

"Brooklyn! I… I know what you're gonna do! Don't do this please!" Kaze begged.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say! You shouldn't have turned down my proposal!" Brooklyn said getting on the bed.

"No!" Kaze said and managed to push him away. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but Brooklyn blocked her and smiled evilly.

"It's no use Kaze, your mine for the rest of the night," Brooklyn said.

"Stop Brooklyn!" Kaze said.

"I never knew you were so stubborn, that's all right, I know how to deal with that," Brooklyn said and knocked Kaze unconscious. Kaze woke up, her arms were tied tightly to the bed posts and her mouth was covered by a handkerchief, worst of all she was _(Interruption: Me: Hale! You're so mean! Why are you doing this to Kaze! Hale: because it'll add more drama to the fan fic, now write or I'll tell everyone who your crush is! Me: blackmailer…) _half-naked. "You're awake, finally, I could have some fun," Brooklyn said and started to undress himself. Kaze struggled, trying to scream but it was no use. Tala was in the hospital on sleeping on Kai's bedside when something jolted him awake.

"What was that? I thought I felt something, hmm…" Tala thought aloud. Kaze cried because of what Brooklyn was doing to her.

"Why Kaze, why are you crying? I thought you were enjoying this," Brooklyn said. Kaze cried even more. Brooklyn woke up the next day. He put his clothes back on and untied Kaze, revealing bruises on her delicate wrists. He left the room, Kaze woke up and got up, and she put her clothes on slowly and gawked on her bruised wrists. She cried again. The telephone rang but she didn't bother to answer it.

"So?" Bryan asked.

"That's weird… she didn't answer it…" Tala said putting the phone down.

"Maybe she's busy or something," Spencer said.

"Hmm… something isn't right, guys I'm just gonna go and check on Kaze, okay?" Tala said.

* * *

**Me: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Hale you're evil! Poor Kaze! Hale: shut up goody-goody, at least it wasn't lemon. Me: but my friend says it's lemon! Hale: what does she know? Me: she told me to change it to rated M! Hale: hmp, just don't mind her. Me: but she's my best—Hale: (covers my mouth) I said shut up! Well, here are some people who reviewed:**

**anim3gurl:** hehehe... if you idn't like this chapter because Kaze was... you know... I'm sorry! It was Hale's idea anyway!

**Kyogue: **hey, thanks for wishing me luck, i really need it... even thought... it's not our finals yet... just the 2nd quarter exam... if yuo're mad at e becauseof this chapter it was Hale's idea! Honest!

**kurama-is-cute: **you liked it when Ray got hit by the pizza? You're like my sister (giggles). if you didn't like this chapter blame Hale.

**Aani Hiwatari 12: **ok, I won't make Max gay, I like him too you know. if you hate this chapter it wasn't my idea because I'm a goody-two-shoes... this chapter was Hale's doing...


	31. Chapter 31

**Me: oh… I'm gonna have nightmares tonight… Hale: why? Was that 'Nginiiig!' episode too scary for you? Me: yes, I wonder if Pao managed to get out of the car when Tina was suddenly in the driver's seat. Hale: of course he did, Tina did manage to find peace when Aling Rosa confessed that she was drunk and hit Tina with her car. Me: tsk, tsk, so sad, and what you did the last chapter will add to my nightmare! Hale: ugh… you're unbelievable… Me: anyway, here's chapter 31!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Kai's Revival**

"Okay," Bryan and Spencer said. Tala went to the hotel they were staying in and went in Kaze's room.

"Kaze? I called you, how come you didn't answer?" Tala asked. Kaze kept quiet with her head down. Tala sat next to her. "Kaze?" Tala said holding her bruised wrist. Giving the pretty Hiwatari terrible flash-backs about last night making her cry again. Tala let go in shock. He noticed that her wrists were purplish-black. "Kaze what happened? Tell me, I'm starting to get worried Kaze," Tala said. He hugged her in comfort. Kaze didn't say anything. "Kaze, please say something," Tala said, Kaze was still very quiet. "Kaze… anyway, Kai's in a bad condition now, you should come with me to the hospital, Bryan and Spencer are already there," Tala said.

'Kai! No!' Kaze thought. She went with Tala to the hospital and saw her brother lying there, badly hurt. She sat on a chair next to his bed.

"Is something wrong with her Tal?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, she won't say anything to me," Tala replied.

"Something really must be wrong," Bryan said.

"Well her wrists were bruised badly, when I held them she started crying," Tala said.

"Tala, you did something to her didn't you?" Bryan said.

"No! I didn't do anything… ugh, I hate it when you guys do that," Tala said. The three looked at Kaze.

'Kai, if you could still reach me telepathically, please respond to me,' Kaze thought trying to make contact with her unconscious brother.

'Kaze? Is that you?' Kai thought making mental contact with her.

'Kai what happened to you?' Kaze asked.

'Brooklyn did this…' Kai said.

'Brooklyn!' Kaze said and flash backed again. She started to cry again.

"Kaze," Tala said and he put a hand on her shoulder.

'Kaze… I don't think I can make it…' Kai said.

'W-what do you mean!' Kaze said.

'I can't be with you anymore…' Kai said.

'Don't say that! Of course you can! I-I can bring you back to life!' Kaze thought.

'Kaze, your power isn't enough to bring human beings back to life, you have to give up all your power and eternal life,' Kai thought.

'It's all right Kai; I'd rather give up my life-bringing power than to let you die,' Kaze thought. There was no response. 'Kai! KAI!' Kaze thought but still no response. Then Kai's life monitor gave out a loud prolonging beep. "Kai!" Kaze screamed, the doctor and nurses rushed in the room and everyone's eyes started to fill up. Kaze fought back her tears and concentrated on Kai, not letting the doctors get in her ay. She used up all her power and finally, Kai's eyes started to open slowly. Kaze smiled with tears in her eyes. "Kai… you're all right…" Kaze said and hugged her brother. Kai smiled and hugged back. Tala, Bryan and Spencer went up to him.

"Kai! You're all right!" Tala said.

"You made up all worked up!" Spencer said.

"Yeah! You got us worried sick!" Bryan said.

"Well I'm all right now," Kai said and turned to Kaze. "And thanks Kaze," Kai whispered to her ear.

"No problem brother," Kaze whispered back. The Bladebreakers then, entered the room.

"We came as fast as we could but…" Tyson said but was cut off.

"Hey Tyson," Kai said.

"Kai!" Max said.

"He's all right!" Ray said as they went over to him.

"That Brooklyn was a big jerk! He shouldn't have done that to you!" Tyson said. Hearing 'his' name, Kaze had another flash back and bowed her head down. Ray noticed this.

"Kaze is something wrong?" Ray asked. Kaze was just quiet. Hilary blinked.

"Kaze?" Hilary said and held her hand giving Kaze yet another flash back. She suddenly ran out of the room so she could cry. Everyone was confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyson said.

"Hmm… I gonna talk to her," Kai said.

"But Kai you still need to rest, we'll handle Kaze's situation whatever it is," Ray said.

"I don't care, if my sister's troubled I have to help her even if I'm badly hurt, plus, I'm fine," Kai said. He got up and went out the door to find his sister crying. "Kaze," Kai said. Kaze looked up wiping her tears.

"Kai, you should go back inside and rest," Kaze said.

"I can tell something's wrong… don't make me read your mind Kaze," Kai said.

"Kai… I really don't want to talk about it…" Kaze said.

"But Kaze, I'm your brother," Kai said.

"I know Kai, but you really don't want to hear it," Kaze said. She got up and turned her back against Kai. "I-I have to go now," Kaze said. She was about to leave when Kai grabbed her wrists. All of the sudden they saw flash backs, but not about themselves, about each other. Kaze could see how much pain Kai's been through since childhood. Kai could see what Brooklyn did to Kaze. The flash backs ended when Kai let go of Kaze's wrists. The two looked at each other. Shocked on what just happened.

"Kaze…" Kai said.

"Kai…" Kaze said. There was silence.

"Oh Kaze…" Kai said and hugged her. "I know what happened, he's gonna pay for that!" Kai said angrily.

"I saw your past Kai, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" Kaze said.

"It's okay Kaze, but what Brooklyn did was unforgivable!" Kai said. Kaze turned to one side. Kai covered his mouth.

"You don't have to get mad Kai," Kaze said.

"But Brooklyn just raped you! I have to do something! Even if I have to beybattle him again!" Kai said.

"Kai don't! You'll only get yourself killed again! I don't' have the power to bring things back to life anymore!" Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: that's it for chapter 31! Hale: now, was that episode in 'Wag Kukurap' scary or not? Me: (whimpers) scary… Hale: oh sheesh… you think everything's scary… Me: no I don't! Hale: yes you do! Me: don't! Hale: do! Me: while we argue… see ya'll in chapter 32 guys! Don't! Hale: do! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Me: hey guys! It's finally Sunday! Now we're gonna play ragnarok! My most favorite game in the world! Hale: sheesh… since you like ragnarok so much why don't you just make a fan fic about ragnarok… Me: because I don't know much about every skill in every class! But thanks to their website I got some useful info! Hale: ugh… let's just get to the story… Me: all right! Here's chapter 32 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Brooklyn's Return**

"I still have to do something! Brooklyn has to learn his lesson!" Kai said.

"But…" Kaze said but stopped when she felt her stomach aching. Kai looked at his younger sister with concern.

"Kaze? Is something wrong?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Not really…" Kaze said, she felt like she wanted to throw-up, so she rushed to the bathroom to do that. Kai blinked.

'No… she can't be…' Kai thought. In the bathroom, after Kaze threw-up.

'What? I don't' remember eating something rotten… no… I can't be… I just can't…' Kaze thought. She got up and went out the bathroom feeling sick all of the sudden. "Kai… I don't feel so good…" Kaze said.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, I'll come with you," Kai said.

"Kai could it e possible that… um… never mind…" Kaze said.

'We'll see Kaze, we'll see,' Kai thought. They found a female doctor, the same doctor that treated Kai when he was hospitalized.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you should be resting now," the pretty female doctor said.

"Don't worry doctor, I'm fine, but my sister… she feels kinda sick…" Kai said.

"Hmm… come on, let's go to my check-up room," the doctor said. Kai just waited outside while Kaze went with the doctor. After the test Kaze went out looking depressed. Kai stood up and looked up to the doctor.

"What are the results?" Kai asked.

"She's… pregnant…" the doctor said. Kai was shocked. He looked at Kaze who turned her head to one side.

"No! That can't be! She can't be pregnant!" Kai said.

"The results are very clear Mr. Hiwatari, your sister is pregnant," the doctor said.

"Dr. Mikashi you are needed in the ICU," a nurse said over the hospital's speaker.

"Well, I have a patient to attend to, we'll talk some other time," the doctor said and left. Kai turned to Kaze who was starting to cry. Kai put his arm around her shoulders.

"Kai what'll we do? I didn't want to be pregnant; I have a baby I never wanted and the father…" Kaze said and she remembered Brooklyn. More tear started to escape her crimson eyes. "I promised Tala we won't keep any secrets from each other, but if I tell him… what'll he say?" Kaze said. Kai offered his handkerchief as she wiped her tears.

"Tell me what?" someone said. It was Tala.

"Tala," Kaze and Kai said.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Tala asked.

"Oh… nothing… just lost track of time…" Kai said.

"Well anyway, I asked the doctor if you could check-out, she said you could and she also said something about Kaze, what happened?" Tala asked. Kaze and Kai were quiet. "Come on, Kaze I'm really worried, I mean we did promise each other that we won't keep any secrets from each other," Tala said. Kaze looked up to Tala as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is Kaze, I'll always be there for you," Tala said.

'Should I tell him Kai?' Kaze thought making mental contact with her brother.

'I think you should, he could be trusted, just go easy on him Kaze,' Kai replied.

'All right,' Kaze thought. "Tala," Kaze said.

"Yes Kaze?" Tala asked.

"I… I… I'm pregnant…" Kaze said softly. Tala was shocked by the news.

"What! H-how!" Tala said in shock. Kaze looked to one side.

"Come on Tal, let's leave her for a while, I'll explain everything," Kai said putting a hand on Tala's shoulder as they went somewhere where Kaze couldn't really hear them as Kai explained to Tala.

"What! Brooklyn did that!" Tala said shocked. Kai nodded.

"That's probably why Kaze's wrists are bruised," Kai said. Tala clenched his fists and punched the wall.

"This is my fault! I never should've let her all alone in the hotel! This would never have happened if I didn't leave her there!" Tala said. Kai out a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder.

"It's not you fault Tala," Kai said. Tala clenched his fists even tighter making his knuckles turn white. "Don't be so hard on yourself, cheer up Tal," Kai said. Tala calmed down a bit.

"Brooklyn's gonna pay for that," Tala said.

"Well… Kaze won't let you beybattle him again," Kai said.

"WHAT!" Tala said.

"She's worried about you Tala, she doesn't what to get hurt again," Kai said.

"But we have to teach that Brooklyn a lesson!" Tala said.

"I know Tala, but ask yourself, do you want to hurt Kaze again by hurting yourself? She loves you Tala, and she knows that if you beybattle Brooklyn again you'll get really hurt," Kai said.

"You're right Kai," Tala said. They didn't know that someone was listening to them.

"So… the two know huh? And Kaze's pregnant, I'll have to do something about that," Brooklyn whispered to himself. That night, Kaze was awakened by hearing someone enter the room. She rubbed her eyes and turned on the lamp shade next to her. Her eyes widened as she saw how it was.

"Brooklyn! Please… I… I can't take anymore…" Kaze said.

"I'm not here for that Kaze, I know you're pregnant, and I know that you told Tala and Kai," Brooklyn said.

"Please don't hurt tem again Brooklyn, I don't want them to get hurt," Kaze said.

"It's not about them Kaze, it's about the baby," Brooklyn said. Kaze held her stomach.

"What do you want from it!" Kaze said,

"I don't' want anything from it, in fact I never wanted it, I want you to abort it," Brooklyn said. Kaze was shocked.

"I… I won't do it!" Kaze protested.

"What! You didn't want the baby either!" Brooklyn said.

"I know but aborting it is wrong! There's a human life inside me! And I don't want to take away its future by aborting it!" Kaze said.

* * *

**Me: oh my God! Hale you're not gonna… Hale: oh yes I am. Me: NOOOOOO! I will never let that happen to Kaze and her baby! Hale: not if I can help it (gets out rope) (smiles evilly). Me: Hale… what're you doing… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hale: stand still! Me: (tied up on a chair) HALE YOU ARE SICK! UNTIE ME! NOW! Hale: not until I'm done with the part you don't want me to write, here are some people who reviewed.**

**Kyogue: **Hale's very evil right? Some people got used to it but I sure didn't...

**Kurasgurl: **thanks for compelmenting! I appreciate it (smiles).


	33. Chapter 33

**Me: Sem. Break at last! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! FREE AT LAST! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hale: (backs away) she's gone too far… Me: MIDGARD HERE I COME! DIE ALL YOU DANCERS AND BARDS DIE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hale: you're not even level 51 yet… Me: oh shoot… well, here chapter 33 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Kaze's Baby**

"Listen Kaze, if the baby's born not only Tala and Kai would know but everyone else! I never even wanted to be a father!" Brooklyn said.

"You should've thought about that before you raped me!" Kaze said. Brooklyn grabbed her by the collar lifting her. Kaze tried to pull his hand away fro her. "Brooklyn what're you doing!" Kaze said.

"I have had enough of you being stubborn! If you won't get rid of the baby then I will!" Brooklyn said clenching his fists. "Say goodbye to your baby Kaze!" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn stop!" Kaze cried. He smiled evilly.

"It's no use crying Kaze!" Brooklyn said and _(interruption: Me: nooooo! Hale why are you doing this! Hale: just do it or you want me to include a little death scene I made for Max in this fic! Me: all right… all right… oh… Kaze… Hale: oh for God's sake! Get off the computer! I'll type it myself!) _punched Kaze's stomach, hard. Kaze started to cough out blood, staining Brooklyn's uniform. He threw her, slamming her back against the wall.

"Brooklyn…" Kaze said weakly.

"You stained my uniform, now, I have to go," Brooklyn said.

"Kaze!" Tala said entering the room. Shocked to see that his girlfriend was against the wall with some blood dripping from her mouth and seeing Brooklyn there. "Brooklyn! What did you do to her!" Tala demanded angrily.

"I've just did her a favor, I killed the baby," Brooklyn said. Tala grabbed him by the collar.

"Brooklyn! What kind of bastard are you! You've just killed a human life before it was even born!" Tala said. Brooklyn looked at him straight at the eyes. Tala felt something press against his stomach. It was a gun.

"Let me go or die," Brooklyn said. Tala hesitated for a while, but when he glanced at Kaze for a while he remembered what Kai told him in the hospital when he found out she was pregnant. He let go of Brooklyn. "I see you're not as stupid as you look," Brooklyn said. Tala clenched his fists trying to suppress his anger. Brooklyn left. Tala help Kaze up who was now unconscious.

"Kaze! Kaze wake up! Oh no…" Tala said.

"Tala! We heard some shouting and…" Bryan said entering the room with Spencer.

"Kaze! W-what happened!" Spencer said.

"Guys! Call the hospital! Now!" Tala demanded. They did and Kaze was rushed to the emergency room. While Kaze was in the emergency room, Tala, Bryan and Spencer were in the waiting room.

"Tala, what happened to her?" Spencer asked.

"Brooklyn did that…" Tala said,

"What! Brooklyn!" Spencer and Bryan said.

"Yeah…" Tala said.

"Tell us Tala," Bryan said.

"All right… well… don't tell this to anyone… Brooklyn raped Kaze…" Tala said.

"What! That jerk!" Bryan said,

"And?" Spencer asked.

"Kaze got pregnant… Brooklyn must've done something to her to kill the baby…" Tala said and clenched his fist. "I should've been there earlier! If I had been there earlier this wouldn't have happened!" Tala blamed himself.

"Don't go blaming yourself Tala, it was no one's fault," Bryan said.

"Anyway we better call Kai and tell him about this, maybe the rest of the Bladebreakers too," Spencer said.

"Good idea Spence," Bryan said and got his mobile phone out. It Tyson's dojo where the Bladebreakers are sleeping soundly. The phone rang as Tyson sleepily answered it being the one nearest the phone.

"Hello?" Tyson said, still a bit groggy from sleep.

"Tyson? It's Bryan," Bryan said.

"Bryan? Why are you calling at a time like this?" Tyson said.

"Just put Kai on," Bryan said.

"Oh all right… hey Kai," Tyson said trying to shake Kai awake. "Kai, it's for you," Tyson said.

"All right, all right," Kai said getting the phone. "Hello?" Kai said sleepily.

"Kai, this is Bryan," Bryan said.

"Bry it's 2 in the morning," Kai said.

"I know, but Kai, it's about Kaze," Bryan said. Kai's eyes then, became wide and alert.

"W-what happened!" Kai said.

"She's in the hospital now, we'll explain when you get here, you can bring the others if you want," Bryan said.

"The hospital! Uh… all right…" Kai said.

"Bye Kai," Bryan said.

"Bye," Kai said. The two hung up and by then everyone was awake.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Kaze's in the hospital, we have to get there fast!" Kai said.

"Kaze's in the hospital! Oh no… something bad must've happened to her!" Daichi said.

"Duh! Why wouldn't she be in the hospital! Are you really that stupid!" Tyson said.

"Hey! Well at least I'm not a pig like you!" Daichi said.

"Look who's talking! You pig/monkey!" Tyson said.

"Enough fighting you two," Hiro said.

"Yeah this is serious!" Ray said. Hilary threw Tyson and Daichi's clothes on their faces.

"Yeah! Now hurry up! Get changed and let's go already!" Hilary said. Everyone was looking at Hilary. "What?" Hilary said. Everyone still stared at her. "Oh I get the message," Hilary said and left the room so the guys could change. As fast as they could, they all rushed to the hospital and met Tala, Bryan and Spencer at the waiting room.

"Kai!" Tala said.

"Tala!" Kai said, they rushed to them. "Tala what happened to Kaze!" Kai asked worriedly.

"Brooklyn," Tala said.

"Him again! Ugh! What did he do!" Kai said.

"He killed Kaze's baby," Tala said.

"WHAT!" Kai said.

"He did, he must've punched Kaze's stomach causing it t crush the baby," Tala said. Kai sat down in shock. The Bladebreakers were confused.

"What's going on here?" Tyson said.

"And what baby? Kaze has a baby?" Hilary said.

"Bry, Spence, can you explain to them for a while and take them to another place? I think Kai and I have to be alone," Tala said.

"Sure Tal," Bryan said.

"Come on guys," Spencer said leading the Bladebreakers out. Tala out a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai?" Tala said. Kai head was bowed down.

"I should've been there to protect her…" Kai said.

* * *

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POOR KAZE! HALE YOU'RE PURE EVIL! Hale: I know, don't have to say it. Me: you actually take that as a complement! Hale: hmm… yeah, so? Me: ugh! You're unbelievable… Hale: I know. Me: … anyway, here are some people who reviewed!**

**chocolateriku: **you like Tala don't you? He cute... (smile)... but me like Max! (smile) hehehe... I know yuo don't see Kai giggle all the time but... sometimes I make the characters OOC...

**Kyogue: **I know! I didn't want that to happen to Kaze but Hale... oh you get the point... in this chapter Brooklyn's even badder.

**Aani Hiwatari 12: **Tala fell out the window three times? How did he survive the first two and just die at the three? ...ooooooooooh... it does? hmm...

**the Goth priestess: **uh... Hale's the same age as I am... which is 12... HALE'S A CORRPUTED MINOR**! I knew that a long time ago**... oh... hehehe... my identity will remain a secret...

**kurama-is-cute**: you'dreally readevery story I'd make? Wow, you must be areal fan of this story.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hale: OMG! LI'S COMING OVER! Me: yeah… why? Li is Kuya Jay's alter-ego, why wouldn't he come? He doesn't have a choice anyway… Hale: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Me: come on, I thought you guys already forgave each other. Hale: forgive him! FORGIVE HIM! AFTER BLAMMING ME ABOUT SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! NO WAY! I HATE HIM! Me: (sighs)… go on and read chapter 34 while I sort this out.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Twins? **

"Kai, I know how you feel but… we couldn't help it, you were farther away from where Kaze was, in Tyson's dojo, but in my case I was just in the room next to hers, it's my fault," Tala said. Kai smiled at him.

"No it's not, it's no one's fault, you know we should stop blaming ourselves, we've been doing it a lot these days," Kai said. Tala giggled.

"Yeah, you're right," Tala said. The two friends giggled together but soon their smiles turned into frowns.

"I am worried about Kaze though," Kai said.

"Me too," Tala said.

"Um… Mr. Hiwatari? Mr. Valkov?" someone said. They turned to see the doctor, Dr. Mikashi.

"Dr. Mikashi!" Kai and Tala said.

"I-is Kaze all right Dr.?" Kai asked.

"She's fine, sad though, one of her babies died, it's a shame," Dr. Mikashi said.

"Huh! What do you mean 'babies'!" Tala said.

"I thought…" Kai said but didn't continue.

"You thought she only had one baby, but actually she had twins, but since one of them died, she only as one," Dr. Mikashi said.

"TWINS!" Tala and Kai said, shocked.

"S-so… she has twins…" Kai said.

"Had twins," Dr. Mikashi said. Kai fainted, Tala caught the unconscious teen and fanned him.

"Easy there Kai," Tala said.

"So Mr. Valkov, you're the father?" Dr. Mikashi said.

"Um… well not exactly…" Tala said. Dr. Mikashi blinked.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Dr. Mikashi asked.

"Uh… just that… the real dad must remain unknown," Tala said.

"Um… okay… well anyway, you could visit Ms. Hiwatari if you want, she's in room 16 now," Dr. Mikashi said.

"Where is room 16?" Tala asked.

"The third door to the right," Dr. Mikashi said. Kai started to wake up.

"Tala?" Kai said.

"Yeah?" Tala asked.

"Can we visit Kaze?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go," Tala said.

"Wait," Kai said.

"What?" Tala asked.

"What about the others?" Kai said.

"Don't worry about them, they could find their way to room 16 themselves," Tala said.

"Okay," Kai said. They went to the room where Kaze was, they saw her lying weakly on the bed.

"Kai… Tala…" Kaze said with a weak smile, Kai and Tala sat on the chairs on the side of Kaze's bed.

"Hey Kaze, we came as soon as we heard," Kai said.

"We were really worried about you Kaze," Tala said.

"Really? Well relax, I'm all right," Kaze said. The Bladebreakers, Bryan and Spencer came in the room.

"Hey Kai, we need to go now," Max said.

"Yeah, we need to be up early for the tournament finals," Hilary said.

"Oh all right, bye Kaze," Kai said.

"Bye Kai, I'll be watching you and the rest right here," Kaze said, smiling. Kai smiled too.

"Okay," Kai said. The Bladebreakers left the hospital.

"Hey Tala, we have to go too," Bryan said.

"I'm not going," Tala said.

"What! But what about the tournament Tal?" Spencer said.

"I need to be with Kaze and make sure she's all right, plus, we won't be participating in the finals anyway," Tala said.

* * *

**Me: I'm not so sure about this chapter… Hale: why? Me: it kinda lacks something… Hale: you're just feeling that way 'cause this fic's almost gonna end. Me: aw… I'm gonna miss this fic.. Hale: you know you don't have to delete this fic. Me: you have a point, my beloved reviewers won't ever forgive me for deleting this story, right guys? By the way, here are some people who reviewed!**

**Aani Hiwatari 12: **yeah! we hate brooklyn! we hate brooklyn! **i think he's kinda cute... **traitor!

**Xiaoyou: **okay i'll try to update a little faster but hey, sometimes i need a break dude/dudette.

**Kyogue: yeah, i pretty much like torturing people. **(mutters) you've been meaner ever since you met Li... **you are not to say his name again!**

**Windstar: **it's a fan fiction, anything can happen depending on how illogical or crazy the author is. **like, i could kill max and kai if i want to! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **shut up hale.

**the Goth priestess: you're the fucking bitch! BITCH! **hale... calm down... deep breaths... in... out...** okay i get it... **

**libragurl16: **you really think it was a great idea? thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

**Me: hey people! Guess who's hyper now! Hale: (sighs) you are... you know, this might be the last chapter… or second to the last… Me: really? Hmm… I wonder what fanfic I could think up next… Hale: (mutters) I hope not something about Max… Me: MAX! (runs and hugs him) Max: huh? How did I get here? Hale: How the hell did he get here! He's not even one of the important characters in this chapter! Me: I just wanted him to come here. Hale: return him to his original place before I kill him. Me: kill-joy… bye Max. Max: bye (goes to own world) Me: I'm gonna miss him, anyway, here's chapter 35 guys! **

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Secret Uncovered **

"But…" Spencer said but didn't continue when Bryan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be with her Spence, we can leave him," Bryan said.

"Hmm… all right, bye Tal, bye Kaze," Spencer said.

"Bye guys," the two said as they both left. Kaze turned to Tala.

"You didn't have to do that Tala," Kaze said, smiling.

"Huh? Do what?" Tala said.

"Stay and not go to the tournament for me," Kaze said. Tala smiled.

"But you're my girlfriend, I will always be there to protect you… this time… I'm trying to make up for the times that I let you down," Tala said. Kaze giggled.

"Really Tala, I'll be fine," Kaze said.

"No really, you might not know when Brooklyn might come back!" Tala said. Realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth. "I.. I'm sorry Kaze… I-I didn't mean to…" Tala said.

"It's okay Tala," Kaze said.

"So um… the doctor said you still have one baby left," Tala said.

"Yeah I know, Tala can you do me a favor?" Kaze asked.

"Sure Kaze, what is it?" Tala said.

"I'm not sure if I could take care of this baby alone, and the real father doesn't want this baby, I was wondering if…" Kaze said but didn't continue.

"If I could be the father?" Tala aid. Kaze nodded, smiling. Tala smiled too. "Of course, unlike Brooklyn I would care for the baby," Tala said. Kaze kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you Tala, I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend," Kaze said smiling.

"I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend," Tala said smiling back.

"Well, well, if this isn't the sweetest thing," someone said. To their horror, it was Boris.

"Boris!" the two said in shock. Boris had anger in his eyes, the coupe could sense it.

"I thought you two understood the rules clearly," Boris said.

"But sir…" Tala said but was interrupted,

"Shut your mouth Tala Valkov! I thought you were ruthless and cold-hearted, I was wrong, you had feelings for Ms. Hiwatari all along, leave this room," Boris said.

"But…" Tala said but was once again interrupted.

"Do as I say! Or the punishment would be worse!" Boris said. Tala gave Kaze a 'don't worry' look and left the room. Boris turned to Kaze with more anger. Kaze started to shake in fear. "And then for you Kaze Hiwatari," Boris said.

"Please sir… have mercy on me and Tala…" Kaze begged in a shaky voice.

"Mercy! In the Blitzkrieg team and institution there is no such thing as mercy! You should've understood that a long time ago!" Boris shouted angrily.

"But sir…" Kaze said but didn't continue.

"Shut up! None of you will watch tomorrow's finals! As soon as we get back to Russia that baby won't ever exist!" Boris said and let the room slamming the door. Kaze's eyes started to fill up with tears. Soon she couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried. At the Blitzkrieg hotel, Tala got pushed in by Boris forcibly making Bryan and Spencer, who weren't asleep yet, come out of their rooms.

"Hey what's going…" Bryan said but didn't continue because what hi and Spencer saw shocked them.

"Bryan, Spencer, pack your bags, we're leaving for Russia first thing in the morning, especially you, Tala Valkov," Boris said glaring at him lethally.

"Y-yes sir…" the three said without hesitation. Tala finished packing quickly, he thought of packing Kaze's things so he did.

"What will I say to Kai?" Tala said to himself. Since Boris went out to buy tickets, the attractive redheaded Russian decided to call Kai. 'He probably isn't sleeping yet,' Tala thought. Kai was wasn't asleep yet so he answered the phone being the only one awake.

"Hello?" Kai said.

"Kai," Tala said.

"Tala? What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Boris, he found out," Tala said. Kai was shocked about the news.

"No!" Kai said.

"It's true Kai, he found out about me and Kaze, we're going back to Russia tomorrow, I'm sure Boris would want to abort our baby," Tala stopped for a while since his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Tala," Kai said.

"I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted this to happen, I swore to her that I'd protect her," Tala said, crying.

"Tala, don't cry Tal," Kai said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"How can I not cry when my girlfriend's in danger! I can't do anything! Boris is too powerful to overcome!" Tala said.

"At least try Tala, as your best friend, I know you can do it," Kai said.

* * *

**Me: HALE! Hale: what is it this time? Me: this chapter's finished! Hale: so? We finished a lot of chapters, what's the big deal? Me: only a few more chapters's 'til this fic's finished! Hale: … you have a point… Me: aw… my first finished fanfic in (sighs)… Hale: uh… okay… Me: anyway, here are some people who reviewed!**

**Kyogue: **yep, she had twins, i'm not sure with hale, she's probably tired describing how the bladers beybattled. **exactly. **oh.

**the Goth priestess: **hale, she said sorry already. **(grumbles) you're lucky i'm in a good mood today... **so... you're 13? where do you go to school?


	36. Chapter 36

**Me: I miss Max… can I bring him back? Hale: no… Me: aw… why? Hale: because I hate him… Me: I like him. Hale: you're obsessed with him. Me: not entirely. Hale: who else do you like huh? Me: JOHNNY! Johnny: what the hell! So Max really wasn't kidding about another world! Me: (hugs Johnny) me in love! Johnny: you must be the girl that hugged Max. Me: (nods head). Hale: (sweat-drops) now I've seen everything… who's next? Kai? Kai: Johnny! We're not through yet! Hale: … you have got to be kidding me… Kai: come on John, quit fooling around with these girls and let's go on with our beybattle. Johnny: I would gladly continue out beybattle but this girl won't let go of me! Me: no! Don't go! I'll miss you! (Puppy-dog eyes). Hale: (grabs me). Kai & Johnny: (goes to won world). Hale: you are not to bring another beyblade character to our world. Me: kill-joy… anyway, here's chapter 36 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Final Point**

"All right Kai, thanks," Tala said and the two put down the phone. He thought of a plan. Early morning when Boris and the others wee still asleep. Tala got up, getting his and Kaze's backpack and took a taxi to the hospital. He went in Kaze's room. There, she was up and awake looking out the window. She turned her gaze away from the window to see Tala.

"Tala, what is it? Are we going now?" Kaze asked. Tala just got her by the hand and rushed out the hospital. Kaze was shocked by what he was doing. "Tala, what's going on?" Kaze asked, calmly. They went in an alley so they could talk. Kaze opened her mouth to speak but Tala put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"Shh… I'll explain when we're safe," Tala said, smiling lovingly at her. He peeked out of the alley and saw Boris storming out of the hospital followed by Bryan and Spencer who had confused/worried looks. They got into a taxi and drove off. Tala turned to Kaze. "Okay, we're safe now," Tala said. Kaze was confused.

"W-what's going on Tala?" Kaze asked.

"Kaze, I don't want Boris to abort our baby," Tala said.

"I know Tala, I don't want him to either, but he's just too powerful," Kaze said.

"That's right Kaze, what I'm saying is, let's runaway," Tala said. Kaze was stunned.

"But…" Kaze said but was cut off.

"Kaze it's out only choice, let's escape form him, quit the team, as long as we're happy, and if he's gone, we could raise our baby properly, I'm doing this for the three of us Kaze, you, me and our baby, I'm doing this because I love you, more than anything else," Tala said. Kaze smiled.

"Oh Tala," Kaze said. Their eyes met and they gave each other a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. "Okay Tala, we'll do this," Kaze said smiling lovingly at Tala. So did Tala to her.

"I knew you'd understand Kaze," Tala said.

"But where would we go?" Kaze asked.

"Don't worry I know exactly where to go," Tala said. They took a taxi to Tyson's dojo. They rang the doorbell. Hilary answered the door.

"Tala! Kaze! What're you two doing here!" Hilary asked.

"We'll explain later Hil." Kaze said.

"All right, come in guys, you two probably didn't have breakfast yet," Hilary said and invited them in. The couple explained and everyone was shocked.

"He found out!" Tyson said.

"Hey we didn't even know about their relationship, right Kai?" Ray asked.

"Actually, I already knew," Kai said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"I'm Kaze's brother and Tala's best friend, of course I know," Kai said.

"So, you guys decided to runaway, so you two won't get tortured by Boris?" Max said. Tala and Kaze nodded.

"That's just wrong!" Hilary said standing up. Everyone looked at her. "Boris doesn't have the right to prevent you two form being girlfriend and boyfriend! He just doesn't! You two love each other and there isn't anything wrong about that! Why if I could I would… ugh!" Hilary said and sat back down folding her arms. Kaze giggled.

"Calm down Hil," Kaze said.

"Yeah," Tala said.

"Heheh, we anyway, we need to go now for the tournament," Tyson said.

"You guys wanna come?" Ray asked.

"No thanks," Tala said.

"Boris might find us there," Kaze said.

"All right, well, bye guys," Kai said and they left. The couple just stayed there in Tyson's dojo, alone, since Grandpa wasn't there. Someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Kaze said. She went to the door leaving Tala in the living room. There was a scream.

"Kaze!" Tala said. Tala rushed to the door to see Kaze standing there in fear. "Kaze what's…" Tala said but didn't continue because he saw Boris with a gun. "B-Boris!" Tala said.

"I know I'd find you two here, listen, it's either you two get back to Russia or die," Boris said.

"Tala, what're we gonna do?" Kaze asked, shaking. Tala hugged her comfortably. Kaze felt warm.

"Don't worry Kaze," Tala whispered in her ear sweetly. He turned to Boris angrily.

"Well?" Boris said.

"We're not gonna follow you anymore Boris," Tala said.

"What!" Boris said.

"You heard me, we quit the team," Tala said. There was silence, then all of the sudden Boris chuckled evilly.

"Fine then! I'll just kill you both! I'll start with you Kaze!" Boris said throwing Tala away from Kaze pointing his gun at the helpless girl. "Say goodbye to the living world Kaze!" Boris said.

"No!" Tala said and fought over the gun with Boris. Someone accidentally pulled the trigger. Tala was shot.

"Tala!" Kaze said catching Tala as he fell on the floor, bleeding. She started crying. "Tala…" Kaze said.

"K-Kaze… I…" Tala said. Kaze put her finger on his lips.

"Shh…" Kaze said. Tala smiled, he fought to live as Kaze turned to Boris angrily. "You monster! Look what you've done!" Kaze shouted.

"Hmp, he got in the way," Boris said. Kaze's eyes burned with anger. Boris pointed his gun again. "This time I won't miss," Boris said.

"No!" Kaze yelled and set Boris's hand on fire causing him to drop his gun. Kaze stood up slowly. She melted the gun with her fire.

"You bitch," Boris said.

"Leave," Kaze said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Boris said.

_(Interruption: Hale: let's just finish this fic now. Me: I agree) _"I said, leave!" Kaze said setting Boris's sleeve on fire making his skin red from the burn. "Or do you want to get burned to death," Kaze said.

'I have never seen Kaze so angry before,' Boris thought. "All right Kaze, I'll leave, Boris said and left. Kaze rushed to Tala.

"Tala," Kaze said.

"Kaze… what happened?" Tala asked.

"I'll explain later," Kaze said.

"Oh Kaze…" Tala said and he stated to close his eyes.

"Tala! No! Don't die!" Kze said. She rushed for the phone but found out that someone cut the phone line. "Damn!" Kaze said. The phone line was cut, she couldn't make a call to the ambulance to save her lover, and she went back to Tala, holding him close to her. "Don't die Tala, please don't, I'd be miserable without you," Kaze said.

"I'm sorry Kaze," Tala said.

"Tala please, what about our baby?" Kaze said.

"I'm really sorry Kaze… I hope that… you and the baby would live happily… even… without me…" Tala said. Kaze cried. Tala wiped her tears with his nearly cold hand. "Know this… I will always love you…" Tala said making Kaze cry more as Tala closed his eyes. Hi hand became ice cold, he was lifeless.

"Tala!" Kaze shouted. There was a white glow when Kaze shouted.

"Tala…" someone said. Tala woke up, he was in a dark room.

"W-what? W-where am I?" Tala said.

"Tala…" the voice said again.

"Who's there!" Tala said turning. He saw a white glowing ball. "What's this?" Tala said to himself. All of the sudden the white ball took the shape of a beautiful woman, she looked like Kaze, an older version of Kaze. "K-Kaze?" Tala said.

"I am not Kaze, I'm her mother," the woman said.

"Her mother! What are you here for!" Tala said.

"Do not be alarmed Tala," the woman said and held his cheek. "It is not your time yet, you'll soon have a family to take care of, go back to the living Tala, go back to Kaze," the woman said. Tala's eyes opened slowly and his writs had pulse.

"Tala!" Kaze said crying tears of joy. Tala looked around, he was in the hospital. Everyone was there, Bryan, Spencer, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Hiro and most importantly, his lover, Kaze. He caressed Kaze's cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying? I'm all right now," Tala said smiling. Kaze hugged him and he hugged back.

"Oh Tala! I was so worried! Everyone was!" Kaze said.

"Yeah Tal, we've been worried sick," Bryan said.

"Poor Kaze wouldn't stop crying, plus, we took care of Brooklyn for you," Kai said. Tala sat up.

"Kai… what did you do to him?" Tala sad.

"The police managed to dig up some dirt about Kaze's 'case', he's going on a one-way ticket to prison, the police promised to keep the case a secret," Kai said.

"Well you're all right now, and that's a good thing," Spencer said to Tala.

"Heheh, what happened to Boris? And did you guys win the tournament?" Tala asked.

"Boris was also arrested for shooting you," Max said.

"And yeah! We won the tournament!" Tyson sad. Tala giggled.

"You guys are once again the champions," Tala said.

Tala's POV:

And that was pretty much it, the Bladebreakers were always the champions, but that didn't matter to me anymore. Just as long as Kaze and I are happy. She's pregnant with a baby boy now. And with Brooklyn and Boris out of the way, I would raise him like he was my own, with my beloved girlfriend Kaze by my side. **THE END. **

* * *

**Me: well that's that! Hale: hey, we finally finished it, you're probably gonna start another fanfic are you? Me: yeah! Probably something about ragnarok! And I hope there will be no more bad parts… Hale: uh… I'll try… Hale: try! That not good enough! Hale: bye! Oh wait, here are some people who reviewed.**

**Kyogue: **in this final chapter, yes, tala did save her, but almost died.he sweet huh? (smile)

**the Goth priestess: **grade 6?we're still 12 but we're already in 1st year high school.**mwahahahaha!we're older than you by year level!**hale!don't be kapayasun!

**kittykrisdragon: **i'm sorry kittykrisdragon but all stories have to end somehow,there,there,don't cry.

**Aani Hiwatari 12: **yep, Boris found out, yeah! go Aani Hiwatari 12! kill that bastard! wohoo! is he dead now?

**ksarap: **i agree, boris is an evil bastard, i think brooklyn's a bastard too, and i missed you! i wondered what happened to you when you stopped reviewing!


End file.
